DanMachi Randomness
by OrionEdalosss
Summary: Wouldn't it be hilarious to watch our favorite rabbit get stuck in all kinds of situations? Basic danmachi randomness, might differ from one-shot or more! XP
1. Run Away!

**Edited: Let's say the version I had written of this chap had many mistakes, so as to fix them Flyingninjafish is assiting me in re-writing the first few chapters again. This chapter is re-written into something better thanks to him. Thank you Flyingninjafish for the awesome and improved chapter! xD**

 **Note: I do not own Danmachi.**

"KAMI-SAMA GOMEEEEEE!"

"BELL-KUN YOU BAKAAAAAA!"

Townsfolk stopped in their tracks and watched in a mix of amusement and baffled surprise, as a certain goddess of the hearth chased a certain rabbit-esque hero around the streets of the town with a broom in hand, jealous fury etched on her face while the poor boy she was chasing looked close to tears.

"WHY WERE YOU OUT WITH THAT ADVISER OF YOURS?!"

"I-IT WASN'T A DATE, I SWEAR!"

"G-GODDESS HESTIA, BELL!" As if on cue, Bell's dungeon advisor Eina (who had been with Bell prior to his goddess chasing him away) also came rushing over, clearly worried for her charge's well being. Though the goddess and albino boy had already raced far ahead of her, so chasing was no use. Eina slumped over, mumbling to herself, "Oh, I hope he's gonna be ok…"

Fortunately, Bell had become quite adept at escaping and running away, and soon he had managed to outrun his goddess, making it seem as easy as a flick of the wrist. Still, that didn't stop him from running further away. Hestia was scary when she was angry!

'If I go back she'll be waiting, if I return home she'll find me, i'll just have to hide away until she cools down!' Bell thought as he skillfully jumped against a wall and pushed against it, grabbing the other wall next to it and pulling himself up, before continuing to run. 'I need to somewhere she would never go! And the one place Hestia NEVER visits was…'

He turned the corner and dashed up the stairs, to the exact place where he and Ais Wallenstein regularly trained. He let out a breath, leaning over and slumming against the wall, trying to catch his breath. "I should be… safe here!" He huffed, looking around. No one in sight, good.

Before he could congratulate himself on his daring escape from the rampaging goddess, a yawn escaped his lips without his control and he grimaced. ' _Dammit. I've been training these past few nights and haven't gotten that much sleep.'_ He sighed. _'But if I sleep in the middle of the day everyone might notice and question me.'_

Then an idea came to mind, and he looked around again. He blinked, and thought over it. "Well no one's around..." He decided, inwardly grateful for that. "...guess a little nap won't hurt. Not like anyone's gonna find me here anyways."

He laid against the wall, remembering Ais's words on learning to sleep anywhere, and let his eyes slowly flutter close. Before he knew it, Bell had drifted off into a well deserved sleep.

"Yes Riveria, i'm just going for a walk." Ais nodded, making sure her sword was secured in its sheath by her hips. You know, in case someone decided to randomly attack the sword princess. Funnily enough there had been a number of feeble attacks on her in the past before she took to carrying her sword about casually. It was an incident involving five men she had needed to fight off with nothing but some toothpicks that had lead her to always having her weapon on hand.

Riveria looked over her, and sighed. "Fine. But no training. You've done enough work at the dungeon for today. You need to try and relax more." She scolded. Before she could recommend something fun for her friend to do to relax, she was quickly pulled away by an excited Lefiya asking her questions about some new spells she had found in the Loki Familia's library.

Ais rolled her eyes and nodded, not waiting to reply as she turned and left. 'Where should i… go exactly?' She thought, only just now realizing 15 minutes later that she had no destination in mind whatsoever. She pouted cutely, racking her brain to see if there was anything she could do for fun. _'Maybe… yeah, the view up there is beautiful.'_

She nodded to herself, destination decided, and made her way through the town towards the wall that surrounded it. She began to recognise the area she was in soon enough, as she had walked this way plenty of times over the past few months. Unconsciously, a smile tugged at her lips as she reminisced about her training with the little rookie. Ais barely noticed her own movements as she walked around the corner, up the steps and to the place where she had trained her little bunny student.

Though, she stopped upon noticing the boy who took up so much of her thoughts, was already there. Sleeping soundlessly against the wall, looking cute and defenseless with strands of hair falling over his eyes, with a small smile on his lips.

She tilted her head. "... Bell?"

He didn't so much as twitch. Yep, he was asleep. And having some pleasant dreams by the smile on his face. She carefully crept up to him, mindful so as not to wake him. and sat beside him on her knees, her hand rising to gently stroke his hair. She smiled fondly. "You must be very tired to be sleeping at a place like this."

Her answer was a slight tilt of the head, resulting in more of Bell's white, fluffy hair falling over his face. She pushed it away as well, thankful that right now she had all the time in the world to pet her sleepy little bunny. Then, a wicked idea came to mind.

Gently hosting his body down so he laid on the ground, she lowered his head gently onto her lap, taking care not to startle him awake. He still slept, the only change being that his body was able to relax far easier in this more relaxed position. Ais smiled victoriously at her success, whispering to herself, "You always run away or wake up screaming whenever I give you a lap pillow, but now I'll see how you escape." If she learned how he managed to keep avoiding her, she'd be able to keep him like this for as long as she liked.

Still no response from the peaceful boy. Smiling, she started to stroke his hair again. _'This is so soothing for some reason… it's like… my soul is being cleansed by his pureness.'_ Ais didn't know if this was the sort of thing Riveria would have recommended to help her relax, but it was certainly doing the trick. She never even noticed how her breaths started to sync up with the boy she was cradling, for a brief moment of perfect harmony between them.

Sadly for the sword princess though, soon after that thought came in mind, Bell's eyes started to flutter open, a small groan escaping from him. That didn't stop Ais from continuing to pet him though, even as his red eyes opened fully and slowly took in his surroundings.

"...Am I dreaming?" She remembered him asking that before.

"No." She shook her head.

"...Is this an illusion?" Again he asked sleepily. She shook her head again.

"No again."

A pause. Then he finally registered where he was, who he was with, and what she was doing to him. Bell's face was quickly over come with a deep crimson flush, his breath quickening in his embarrassed panic. Ais readied herself, realizing what he was about to-

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH GOME AIS-SAAAAAAAAAN!" He sprang to his feet and leapt over the side of the wall, rolling to break his fall and dashing off into the town. She sat momentarily baffled, before pouting and also getting up.

"Bell wait!" This time she actually gave chase.

Again, the townsfolk stopped and watched as a certain screaming rabbit ran across the streets with a certain sword princess chasing after him to stop.


	2. Maid Rabbit

**Credits go to Flyingninjafish for the rather enjoyable edits made to this chapter to make it much better, Thank u yet again xD**

 **AxoloItWriter: Arigato :D**

 **Squidgod812: Thanks :D**

 **Note: I do not own Danmachi.**

"You want me to WHAT?!"

"Please? We really need your help!"

"Well, it was fun knowing you."

"Wait, Welf, don't desert me here!"

"Master Bell, you brought this on yourself."

"Lili, not you too!"

"Well Mr Cranel?"

"Ms Ryuu, you're not helping!"

"WHAT'S WITH THE RUCKUS IN HERE?!"

"EEEP!"

The chatter stopped dead in the Hostess of Fertility as Mama Mia burst in looking furious. Bell immediately leapt behind a sheepish Syr, who raised her hands placatingly to try and calm down the incensed woman.

"Mama Mia, we were just asking Bell for help, since you know Anya is away sick and all!"

"The hell are you girls doing asking him for help? You know we only have uniforms for girls."

"Exactly!" Bell exclaimed from behind Syr, though she was quick to shush him.

"Yeah, but it won't be that big of a deal if he wore it, right?"

"Nope, not one bit." Lili agreed cheekily, Welf nodding in agreement next to her.

"Why are you siding with her?!" Bell demanded, his heart breaking from his party's betrayal.

"Would you please reconsider Mr Cranel? I know I'm usually not the one to go against you, but the work here will be too much without another pair of hands." Ryuu also joined in.

"How can I help if I don't even know a single thing about what goes on in here?"

"We'll help! Pleeeaaasseee?" Syr continued her pleading, giving him her most innocent, sparkly-eyes expression she could manage. Bell mentally cursed himself for not being good at refusing requests, especially against the dreaded puppy dog eyes.

"... F-fine." Bell mumbled, already knowing this was going to be a terrible decision.

"Aww but your butt will be hidden away from my view meow!" The albino boy heard catgirl Chloe complain from the kitchen.

'Yup, already regretting this…'

…..

"... and then you go over to them and ask what they want to order. You also need to know which table is which and you must deliver the order to the right one! Mixed up orders waste time and make people angry, and we don't need any more fights popping up."

Syr's lecture continued as Bell sweat-dropped, trying to cram every bit of advice into his head. Currently he was in the pub's dress uniform, an apron, knee-high socks (apparently they didn't have another pair of leggings, but that was a lie, Chloe had in fact spirited them away) and a frilly headband. He'd gotten over the fact he was doing this, and was just going along with it, in spite of how embarrassing it was dressing up like a girl.

"T-that's too much Ms Syr, please slow down…"

"Oh, we've got some more customers! Go! Shoo! Get out there!" With the arrival of a small party of adventurers, Syr pushed out the hastily prepared Bell, forcing him to sink or swim.

"U-umm…welcome!" Bell greeted the patrons, bowing mostly to hide his flustered face. Thankfully none of them recognised him. He could have gone without hearing some of their comments though as he led them to a table and took their orders.

Across the bar sat at a table with the best view to watch the fun were Bell's party members. "You're enjoying this too much…" Welf sweat-dropped as he glanced at the drooling Lili, who waved it off smiling innocently.

"Hey! What do you mean by that!? Master Bell just happens to look very...very cute in that!" She couldn't take her eyes off him. The dress hugged his body perfectly, and the bright red cheeks of his made him look so adorable too! And don't get her started on those legs!

"...He...probably doesn't want to hear that." Welf muttered, steadfastly ignoring the perverted giggles coming from the supporter in favour of his drink.

"So far so good…" Bell sighed as he delivered another order to the right table, tugging on his dress to keep it in place. He had never felt so mortified. Well, ok, he had, but that's not the point. Just a few more hours until the evening rush was over, he could survive that long, right?

"Oh boy. Our regular customers are here!" Syr giggled, leaning over the counter, and Bell gulped. 'Great, more people to laugh at me!' Actually, now that he thought about it, the women might just swoon while the men would be the ones laughing. That is, the moment took a closer look at him and realised he was a cross dresser . Great impression he was making on his fellow adventurers.

"Oi, albino! We're busy here so go take their orders!" Lunor ordered from the kitchen. Bell grumbled to himself, swallowed his complaints with a sigh and put on a fake smile. He made his way over to the table where the new arrivals were seated.

"Welcome! What can I...get...you…" the minute Bell saw who the newest group were, he stopped dead, his embarrassment growing tenfold. The customers stopped as well, staring at him in surprise.

"... Bell …?" Ais broke the silence, tilting her head in confusion and mild surprise. She'd never have expected to see her little bunny dressed like a maid girl. Though for some reason it made something in her heart flutter erratically. "What are you…?"

"Eh, the Loki familia!?" Welf blinked in surprise. Indeed, a good portion of the Loki familia was there. Including a rather shell-shocked Lefiya.

Bell froze, his embarrassed red fluster slowly morphing to a pale, horrified white. Lefiya also stared, not quite able to comprehend all the feelings she got from seeing the human she most detested in such attire, leaving her stuck in a strange mixture of disgust, hatred, and something akin to lust. Then, the silence was broken in a way only Bete could do.

"...BWAAAHAHAHAAHAAAAAA!"

"Argonaut-kun looks so kawaaaiiii!"

"Oooh! Now I gotta know how the captain would look in a maid dress!"

"Please don't say that…"

"...What are you doing, human?" Lefiya asked in a monotone staring him dead in the eyes, her own eyes blank and emotionless as she fought to sought through her chaotic emotions. This had the side effect of giving her a frozen stare that left Bell feeling like he was about to die.

"... nothing...?"

"Bell, take their orders already!"

"No way am I taking anything from this shameless human!" Lefiya yelled, Bell's pathetic answer evidently shaking her out of her reverie as she returned to her normal attitude regarding the albino human.

"Lefiyan-san, please spare me!"

"Go awaaaay!"

"Lefiya, behave!"

"I'm starting to wonder if this was really a good idea…?" Syr asked the chuckling Welf and fuming Lili, to which Welf started choking on his own laughs.

"You're asking that NOW?!"

The next morning…

"Wa-waaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Bell's wails echoed around the church whilst Hestia tried to keep a teasing smile off her face.

"Bell-kun, it couldn't have been THAT bad! Besides, I missed the chance of seeing you in knee socks…" she muttered the last part to herself. Bell just cried harder, having draped a blanket around himself for comfort.

"Aaaahhhh! Don't remind meeeeeee!"

"Well now I know what I want from you for my birthday~!"

"Kami-samaaaaaaaaa!"

 **I regret nothing XP**


	3. The Gaze

**AxolotIWriter: Oops sorry! Can't write anything else so... XP Thanks! :D**

 **Squidgod812: Arigotagozaimasu :D**

"I need to do SOMETHING to at least get him for a day!" Freya slammed her fist on the throne she always sat on, startling even the not-so-expressive Ottar.

"Lady Freya, what are you…"

"Ottar." She stood up, as an idea came to mind. She'll get him alright. She'll get him so hard that even Hestia would be blown away! "... i have a job for you."

"... yes my queen." He sweat-dropped but nevertheless agreed to whatever she had in mind. She smirked with a smile, leaned in closer to his ear, and started whispering.

As she backed away, he stared at her. Then, he bowed. "... as you wish. That rabbit shall be yours."

"Thank you my dear~" She giggled with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

…..

Bell jolted, earning another look from his party. They were all walking towards the dungeon as usual, starting their schedule.

"What's wrong master Bell? You've been… very jumpy these past few days." Lili raised an eyebrow at him. He chuckled sheepishly.

"Who, me? Nothing, nothing at all!" Were his flailing arms convincing? Probably not. A strained grimace appeared on his face, as he quickly looked away to not raise suspicion amongst them.

 _I can't help it! It's like someone's watching me constantly without a stop, even when i sleep! It's getting… nerve wrecking. And i'm getting paranoid._

"If master Bell is sick, master Bell should say so. We can go to the dungeon another day-"

"NO!" He burst out in another fit of panic.

The dungeon was literally the only place these mysterious eyes didn't follow him. He might be absurd, but anything to escape this gaze.

Lili jumped and blinked, putting on a strained smile. "... yep, master Bell is definitely sick."

"Maybe you're getting panicked BECAUSE of the dungeon." Welf sweat-dropped.

"M-maybe… a-anyways, let's go!" He changed the subject and rushed ahead, leaving them baffled.

* * *

Eina stared at him expectedly, eyes basically glaring hole into his skull. He gulped again, hands and legs fidgeting in a nervous manner. Oh, he was beyond nervous. He was basically terrified.

Eina leaned in, raising a bemused eyebrow. "So, Bell-kun… is it true you lost control at the 15 floor and went haywire, while also almost got yourself killed?"

 _The gaze followed meeee!_ "Umm… y-yeah?"

She stared at him, fell back and sighed, picked up a file, got up, walked to where he sat and-

"OW!"

-slapped the file in his face. "Bell YOU BAKA!"

"Eina-"

 _GAAAZZZZEE…_

Eina jumped, startled at the sudden feeling of someone's eyes on them. "What the…"

"It's that gaze again…" Bell grumbled and she gave him a look.

"Gaze?"

"Eina-san, don't you feel like someone's staring holes into your soul as if trying to see past you?"

"... you're getting scary, Bell-kun."

"I-i'm just stating what's happening!"

"Y-you're just imagining things!" She waved it off, though her worry didn't let her go of it completely. "A-anyways, now it's time for your lessons!

"H-hai!"

…..

"Bell WATCH OUT!"

"WAAAA-" The horned rabbit actually came near to stabbing him. Bell barely dodged it, slicing his knife through it as it passed him. He breathed a sigh and dashed for the rest, knowing there was no time to rest in the dungeon when there were monsters around.

Still, that annoying, FOLLOWING gaze remained. The reason he lost his concentration.

A while later they regrouped, Lili and Welf looked a little irritated. "Seriously master Bell, if you are sick you shouldn't be here."

"Yeah, you almost got yourself hurt again."

"S-sorry…" He rubbed his neck. "Should we get going?"

 _GAAAAZZZEEE…_

 _This is getting on my nerves._ His eye twitched. Just then, a… man, appeared. From around the corner of the dungeon, a hooded ginormous man appeared. Bell, who'd been the first to spot him, screamed.

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

"... rabbit is coming with me." The man said, taking his hood off. Welf and Lili jumped as well, screaming.

"KING OTTAR?!"

"FROM THE FREYA FAMILIA?!"

"Come on, rabbit." He walked up to the shaking boy, grabbing him the waist, and flung him over his shoulder. Then he turned, and started to walk away. Welf and Lili shouted in panic and ran after them, whistle Bell flayed around panickly like a fish out of water.

"BELL!"

"LET MASTER BELL GO!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

…..

"I am sorry my goddess. The guilds woman forced me to let him go. Otherwise i would have brought him."

"Hmm… and i thought i'd get him for sure this time." Freya sighed, pouting. She'd been watching as Ottar had picked the boy up and got out the dungeon with his other companions following trying to get him out.

Coincidentally, his adviser also seemed to be passing by and had screamed at him to let the rabbit go. Eventually he was forced to with a warning and the bunny was returned to his friends and adviser.

Ottar sweat-dropped. _I think it was your plan that made it unreachable._

 **I just had to XDXDXD**


	4. The Ultimate Prank (Hehe!)

**AxolotlWriter: XP**

 **Moon Rabbit: Bell is kawai no matter what, but yes I agree everyone wants to see Bell crossdress, especially girls XD Poor Bell though XP**

"... What's going on?" Lulune asked the pouting Lefiya in confusion as townsfolk started either laughing or snickering whistle the god of travel wailed and pleaded for the fuming Loki, Hestia and Asfi to stop.

Currently, he was being hung upside down outside the guild gates in broad daylight, tied up by ropes, and getting a beating from the two goddesses and the captain of his familia.

"Lord Hermes happened! Honestly, he could have chosen another prank!" Lefiya grumbled. Lulune blinked. What had her god done this time?

"Agreed!" Lili pouted beside her, whistle Welf gave them a look.

"Umm… i don't think that's what we should be worrying about now…" Finn sweat-dropped, looking on as the god continued to get bantered.

 _A day back..._

"I have to!" Welf decided, still stuck on his decision while Lili's eye twitched in annoyance. Bell sweat-dropped at the tension between them, as they were just returning from the dungeon.

"You have to, Bell-sama doesn't! Don't put him in danger!"

"Lili, come on!" Bell tried to separate them up, like all the other times. Not that it worked. "I agreed to it. Plus, wouldn't you also want to help Welf?"

"No!"

"That hurts!"

"Good!"

Thing is, a recently new discovered monster was causing quite a bit of a ruckus around Orario, as resources from the 1-level adventurers said they had some rather valuable materials- perfect for crafting weapons. Of course, that had to be any blacksmiths dream to try such a thing out, including Welf's. Hephaestus, his goddess, had already agreed to let any of her children try and get the materials, meaning he was free to go as well. Like hell was he losing this chance.

"And think of it this way Lil'e- I'm gonna be crafting Bell a new weapon!"

"Really?!"

"Master Bell!"

"Sorry…"

All three stopped in the middle of the street, both the young men looking at Lili with sparkling eyes. Lili gave them looks, and sighed. _Like kids, i swear!_ "Fine… let's go to the guild and ask for the location."

"Hai!"

…..

"The new monster?" Eina raised a questioning eyebrow, wondering what this was all about.

"Yes, we'd like to go after it. Do you know where we can find it, Eina-san?" Bell asked eagerly, leaning over the desk. Eina gave him a long stare, before giving a sigh and fixing up her glasses.

"You're not going."

"Eeeh?!"

"Umm… pretty sure i heard the monster is durable for 2-level adventurers." Welf pointed out scratching his head.

"Yes, but there is also an irregular. And judging by Bell's LUCK-" She knew well enough how much 'protection' it gave him. "-It's possible you'll run into it."

 _That ability is supposed to help me._ Bell sweat-dropped.

"But since it's an irregular, it's also bound to have some intelligence. A mere level 2 just won't be able to handle it."

"... Are they stronger than minotaurs?"

"Umm… well, no but-"

"Great! Let's get going Bell!" Welf grinned from ear to ear, grabbing the startled Bell and walking out. Lili's eye twitched while Eina sighed.

"Honestly, men."

"Goddess Hestia has to know of this."

As Lili ran after them as well, the man standing by the gates looked up, tipping his hat back with a smirk across his lips. "Ohoho, so Bell is going after the rare monster?"

"Lord Hermes, please." Asfi, beside him, looked down with everything. Hermes chuckled innocently, patting her head as stars sparkled around him.

"Hehe, just focus on protecting me Asfi."

"Our familia will go broke if we get caught in the dungeon again!"

"Which is why we'll use that mask we have!"

"... I hate you."

"Love you too Asfi, love you too."

* * *

"So, are you all ready?" Lili asked, turning around to the other two who looked rather excited.

"Hell yeah!"

"Yes!"

"Why are you so happy about it…" She sweat-dropped, wishing someone would knock some sense into them. Truly, they were acting like kids on cocaine right now.

As they walked through the floor 15 where the monster was said to be located, Bell couldn't help but feel someone spying or perhaps stalking them. He started to sweat. _Don't tell me it's king Ottar again._ Then he shook his head, pouting to himself. _Couldn't be! Especially after ms. Eina scolded him like that! Snap out of it Bell, focus!_

He rushed ahead not minding it that much, whistle Hermes smirked taking the Hades mask off. "... Asfi, is the paralyzing smoke ready?"

"Yes lord Hermes…" Asfi sighed defeated. Hermes chuckled evilly.

"Then let's head to where the Loki familia should be passing. Bell has to be there too."

"This god has no life." The perseus muttered to herself flatly, as the god put on the mask again and disappeared.

…..

"Hey Finn, can't we rest here?"

"We're in the middle of floor 15 Tiona, this is no safe zone." Finn sighed, as the amazon continued whining about her feet starting to hurt. "Okay then, Bete can carry you."

"The hell are you pushing it off on me?!" The werewolf immediately jolted. "Oe you annoying amazon, walk yourself!"

"Carry me pleeaassseeee my feet are killing meeeeee!"

"Hell nah!"

"Hey, don't start again you two!" Tione shrieked in return, but they mostly ignored her.

Ais tilted her head, watching them fight as Lefiya tried to catch her attention but was taken away with talking to Riveria. Her eyes, however, caught something PECULIAR and plain WEIRD to have in a dungeon, yet still it caught her attention enough to drift away from the party and to that direction.

The rest didn't notice a thing.

"... Jagamarukun?" She asked turned around the corner, immediately being surrounded by weird smoke in the process. She immediately jumped back, coughing and looking distraught. "... Huh? Jagamarukun… doll attacked?"

 _Just how air-headed is Ais Wallenstein._ Asfi sweat-dropped, continuing to watch as Hermes floated the Jagamarukun doll in the air in front of her, making her believe it was indeed attacking her. _I swear, i'm giving him a lesson of his life for messing with the kenki._

Suddenly her body fell, and Hermes took that chance to walk up to her, pick her her with slinging her arms around him, and leading her away.

"... Jagamarukun is… carrying me?"

"... Yes. Yes i am."

"... Jagamarukun talked."

 _Just wait you old geezer, I'm giving your grandson a run for his money!_ Hermes decided with a 'hehe', whistle Asfi sighed for the umpteenth time. This was getting nowhere.

…..

"... Should i mention, these monsters are… extraordinary!"

"Master Bell, just plainly say they're downright ugly."

"Lil'e, all monsters on these floors are ugly."

"Can't argue on that too."

"I kinda like the dragons, they're cool."

The party had been on that floor and with Bell's luck by their side, they found the rare monsters rather easily and got every single item out of them, even double of triple the items. Having people with the luck ability with you could really become a blessing sometimes.

"I love you Bell."

"Hey, i want to say that too!" Lili burst out flushing, and both men gave her confused looks. "N-nevermind, we should continue on!"

"Huh? Oh hey, we forgot that one piece!" Bell spotted an item lying near another dungeon entrance, and rushed over before Lili could stop him. Before he knew it, the crackling sound started.

He paled and his head snapped up, barely spotting the dropping rocks. He rolled out the way just in time, being able to hear Welf's and Lili's voices from the other side.

Before he could react again, another shout was heard. "Catch!" And… someone fell from above, right in his arms. He blinked, completely baffled as Ais tilted her head at him.

"... Bell. Hello."

"... Eh?"

"Asfi, now!" Hermes whisper-shouted to the flying Asfi whose eye twitched in annoyance yet she still threw the bomb on the ground beside the oblivious boy.

Again, he had no time to react, hearing a roar behind him. Definitely a minotaur.

"Oh. A party of minotaurs." Ais blinked, glancing over his shoulder.

"... Ais-san-" No time to panic, he could squeal and jump all he wanted after this was over. "-Why are you here?"

"My familia was returning from an expedition but i… i trailed off behind a talking, attacking and carrying Jagamarukun doll."

 _Ais-san, this is no time to be an airhead._ He sweat-dropped. "R-right. Well, we should take care of these minotaurs…" For the first time he noticed she hadn't attempted to move from his arms. Not that he didn't feel happy, but…

"... I'm sorry. The Jagamarukun paralyzed me. I can't move my body." Her eyes apologetic, she looked over his shoulder again. "They're getting close."

If she couldn't move, she couldn't fight. If she couldn't fight, she couldn't defend herself. If she couldn't defend herself, then it was up to him to defeat them, but he couldn't just leave her in the corner as well since this WAS a dungeon, but he couldn't fight with her in arms and this WAS a pack of minotaurs-

"... Okay then." He sighed, seeing no other way. "Ais-san?"

"Yes?"

"... GOMENASAAAAAAIII!" He dashed on his feet, holding her close while glancing behind him. The minotaurs started to give chase too, and he mentally cursed himself.

 _Why am i always chased by minotaurs?!_ He turned a sharp corner, knowing a bit of the dungeon floor thanks to Eina's intense lessons. He'll have to thank her personally when he got out.

He jumped, leapt over rocks, turned corner after corner and root and root, but the minotaurs stayed on his tail. Right now he probably looked like a panicked, wild fleeing rabbit trying to run the fastest he can, but he could care less.

"... Bell, my familia." Ais suddenly spoke up, snapping him out of his trace. He had ran around so many times he'd lost site of where he was headed, hence he ended up on the general way of the dungeon.

Currently the Loki familia had stopped there, looking around and calling the sword princess's name. He gulped. If they say her in his arms, he was good as dead-

"ROOOAARR!"

-Nevermind the ones behind him were the ones he should worry about now. He didn't spot Lili and Welf amongst them, telling the captain of the Loki familia about what had happened with their own party.

The roar caught their attention, as Bell yelped when one of the charged at him, barely missing him. He stumbled up to the surprised and baffled Riveria, and handed her the still-paralyzed Ais.

"I'll… take care… of these troublemakers…" He panted, and pulled out his knife, turning on his feet and dashing for the pack.

"ROOAAAAR!"

Soon the ferocious roars turned into wails of fear.

"FIREBOLT!"

The rest just watched in bafflement, mostly still confused to why the little rookie had been running with KENKI in arms just moments ago.

Bell breathed a sigh of relief as the last of the minotaurs disappeared, his body slumming.

"... The… WHAT WERE YOU DOING HUMAN?!"

he squeaked at the elf's scream, paling as he turned to them all.

"... Master Bell…" The dark aura around Lili was quite noticeable. Very, VERY noticeable. "... Why did you have the sword princess in your arms?"

"... She was paralyzed by a talking, attacking and carrying jagamarukun doll?" He offered sheepishly.

"... BELL-SAMA NO BAKAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAHHH FORGIVE ME!"

"OE Lili!"

"Yes! It worked Asfi, this was a success!" Hermes burst out from around the corner, throwing his arms out and also ultimately blowing his cover, as the mask slipped and fell on the ground, leaving him in full view.

All turned to him, blankly staring. He started to sweat with a nervous and shaky smiled, and offered a wave. Asfi descended on the ground also taking her mask off, and bowed to them deeply.

"... Please forgive my lowlife of a god."

"H-hey!"

"... Nani?"

 _Present…_

"And then argonaut-kun found out it was lord Hermes's doing, and ran off screaming. I haven't seen him since." Tiona shrugged, looking around to possibly spot the boy.

"Oh, he's home whimpering to himself about how stupid lord Hermes is." Welf rolled his eyes.

"And Ais is searching for a talking, attacking and carrying Jagamarukun doll." Finn sweat-dropped further. "Honestly, i don't even understand what's going on…"

"PleaSE FORgivE MEEEEEEeeEE!" Hermes's wails echoed around the place.

 **I just love Hermes XP**


	5. Hunt The Rabbit!

**AccmZenni: Arigato, just love Ais :D**

 **Moon Rabbit: Hehe, Bell be like-**

 **Bell: (In bunny maid outfit and blushing) Umm... H-how do i look?**

 **Everyone: (intense nosebleed) XD**

 **Just adore Hermes, he can be so hilarious sometimes XD**

"... Kami-sama, can you update my status?" Bell had just returned from the dungeon, looking rather beaten. Or perhaps plumpered to the ground. Weren't those the same things?

Hestia blinked just having been going through a book, and smiled brightly. "Hai, Bell-kun!"

As he lay on the bed without his shirt, she sat over him on her knees, having his status up front the moment the drop of blood from her finger touched his back. She looked over them, her hair flowing majestically, and her eyes narrowed.

"... Bell-kun, where were you before?"

"Huh? I-in the dungeon?"

"... really?"

"Yes, you can ask Welf or Lili if you want. I was with them all day long."

"Uhuh…" _Liar, your status says otherwise!_ "... Soooo, did you by any chance meet up with that Ais wallenwhatsherbutt?" She asked casually, checking her nails with disinterest. He immediately turned red and she gave him a deadly glare behind his back.

"Umm… i… uh…" _Well, I DID run into her an hour ago and she offered a little sparring session, where she managed to knock me out again and gave me another lap pillow…_

 _Ugh Bell-kun no uwakimono!_ Her fingers dug in his back and down, making him yelp in pain and trash his legs and arms around.

 _H-how does my goddess always know?!_

"You, need a punishment!"

"... Eh?" He paused, completely baffled and taken-aback at her statement. She giggled, a mischievous look appearing on her face.

He didn't know why, but he felt a chill run down his spine.

…..

Yes indeed, he didn't know whether to be embarrassed or mortified. Were those the same things? He really needed to ask Eina-san. And he also needed to ask her to WHY THE HELL WAS HE ALWAYS BEING BOTHERED BY GODS OF GODDESSES?!

 _And to think my goddess wouldn't be so cruel…_ he sniffed with teary eyes, wiping them away rather childishly and kinda adorably. Currently, he stood outside the guild, in his usual clothes, and running over what the punishment was.

He had to go in, ask his adviser to set up a bounty- ON HIMSELF- with an award worth 2 hundred jagamarukun (who the hell would be stupid enough to take that as an award anyways?!), put up the hunt, and run for his life. How she got that idea, he had no idea, but he wasn't forgiving the one who suggested that idea to his usually bright and forgiving (well, sometimes) goddess.

He took in a deep breath calm his heart that was basically hammering in his chest, and threw the doors open to the guild, noticeably making Eina, who was near, jump.

"Ah, Bell-kun! What-"

"Eina-san, i, have a request!" His mistake he was discovered so easily, he'll just have to deal with the punishment his goddess set up.

Eina blinked, and tilted her head in confusion.

…..

"Honestly, where is master Bell today?" Lili grumbled as she and Welf made their way to the guild to exchange the iris they had earned. The captain of their party hadn't appeared since the morning, hence they decided to just go in the dungeon upper floors, only the two of them. They checked in on his goddess, and she kept her mouth shut with a mischievous giggle. If she didn't know, then he must have been with someone else, helping like he usually did.

… Right?

As the exchanged the iris, Lili continued. "I mean, it's unlike him to suddenly disappear without a trace. Master Bell should at least tell Lili before he decides to go off on his own! Maybe he took a quest, or maybe-"

Welf rolled his eyes and they immediately landed on the quest board, where many were gathered around. When he looked closely… he could see…

"... Oe, Lili."

"... Maybe i should scold him a bit, then he can…"

"Lil'e."

"... Where could master Bell have gone…"

"LIL'E!"

"What is it master Welf?!"

"There." He pointed at the quest board and she shot it a look. Then, her eyes widened and she shoved past the others, grabbing the specific sheet that had been attracting attention.

"... 'Bounty: Catch the Little Rookie… Reward: 2 hundred jagamarukun… only for today'..." She trailed off, exchanging baffled looks with Welf. Eina, who was nearby and pacing back and forth in worry, noticed them and slammed her hands on the desk.

"IS HE OKAY?!"

"Huh?"

"He ran out the minute he issued the hunt! I-i don't even know where he-"

"... BELL-SAMAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

"DID SOMEONE CALL MY NAME?!"

"I DID NYAA! I WANT ALL THOSE JAGAMARUKUN NYAA!"

"AAAHH Anya-SAN SPARE ME!" He screamed near tears as he ran for his life, past the busy streets of the Orario. Anya still gave chase, not giving up so easily as well.

The minute the quest was hung up, he dashed in order to find a safe place where he could wait out until the day passed. Sadly luck wasn't by his side and in no longer than 30 minutes, he'd been hunted by quite a few yet always ran away like a jumping, scared rabbit.

Truth be told he was terrified, and as of now the scared rabbit was being chased by a starving, hungry kitty-cat.

 _WHY AM I ALWAYS CHASED AROUND?!_

"STOP ALREADY NYAA! JUST LET ME- MEOWNYAA!"

He suddenly turned the corner to an alley and she had no time to react, slamming into a stall near to the alleyway. He glanced back still running, and gave a sigh of relief. He'll apologize later.

"Do not think this is over so soon Cranel-san."

"E-eh? RYU-SAN, YOU TOO?!" He stopped in his tracks in the dark alleyway, where the gale herself had cut off his path, suddenly jumping in front of him and not giving him a chance to escape.

She looked up, and shrugged. "Mama Mia's orders. 200 jagamarukun can be worth a lot of money."

"SO YOU'RE BETRAYING ME?!" He squeaked out, voice cracking in his despair to just let his misery end. She shrugged apologetically, and readied herself in a fighting stance.

"I'm sorry, Cranel-san, but you will have to-"

"YAAAAAAAAHH RYU-SAN IS MEAN!"

 _DASH!_

In seconds the rabbit had jumped over her and ran away in full-speed while she blinked, baffled. Then, she sighed, dropping her stance with… a cute pout.

"... I always take things too far."

 _Just who else is after me?!_ He came back to the busy streets again, hoping to blend in the crowd and avoid anyone capturing him. Sadly, someone ruined it.

"I, AM, GANESHAAAAA! PEOPLE, MAKE WAY SO I, GANESHA, CAN SEE THAT WHITE-HAIRED BOY!"

Immediately all the townsfolk backed away from the frozen and pale Bell, who looked behind him to see the almighty god Ganesha himself, grinning down at him. Where the hell did he come from?!

"Y-you're after me too?!"

"I, GANESHA, LOVE JAGAMARUKUN! FOR I AM THE ALMIGHTY, GANESHAAAA!"

"So i've heard…" He backed away with a sweatdrop. "... LOOK OVER THERE, IS THAT YOUR STATUE?!"

"A STATUE OF ME, GANESHA?! WHERE?!" The minute the god looked away, the boy dashed again. Shakti, behind her god, sweat-dropped.

"He fooled you."

"NO ONE CAN GET AWAY FROM FOOLING ME, GANESHA! SHAKTI, AFTER HIM!"

"I pity him…" Yet she still went after the boy.

 _Even gods?! Who's next, Braver?!_ He ran for the babel hoping to jump in the dungeon where he would at least avoid gods, yet a small figure jumped over him and blocked his way just near the statue.

"Ah, here you are." The calm voice made his freeze, as Finn smiled, spear by his side. "Our familia has been hunting you."

"... y-you too? S-spare me, please…" He would have kneeled if he wasn't ready to flee again. Finn sweat-dropped with a sympathetic smile.

"Sadly it's our goddess' orders, to catch the member of the Hestia familia. I truly am sorry."

"No you're not…" He sniffed like a child refusing to believe, again wiping away the tears in his eyes. Finn sweat-dropped further, now really feeling guilty.

"OUTTA THE WAY FINN! ARGONAUT-KUN IS MIIIIINE!"

"EEEEEP!"

"Oh. okay." The braver raised his hands in defeat and backed away as the amazon jumped in, leaping at the rabbit who meeped frightened. Just as she was about to tackle him though, he blinked and side-stepped-

"OW!" She hit the ground face-first and Bete's laughter could be heard from atop a nearby house. But as Tione was about to hunt the rabbit, Ais jumped in and cut her off.

"A-Ais-san?" He croaked out, in hopes she would at least support him. The next words she said broke his heart so much he wanted to die.

"... gomene. I want the jagamarukun more than anything."

 _Of course, the greatest living enemy of jagamarukun is truly Ais-san._ He dead-panned in his head, and distant chanting reached his ears. _No way, Lefiya-san?! Why is she-_ he looked behind Ais and their eyes met.

 _Like hell i'm losing this chance to exterminate you, you shameless human._ He could basically hear her say that, as she continued her chant. Okay, no worries, he can escape. He can, ESCAPE!

"AIS-SAN, A FLYING JAGAMARUKUN!"

"Huh? Where…?!" The minute she looked up, again he fled past her. He'll apologize later. Yeah, later.

As he ran, again, for babel, he jumped at the feeling of several eyes watching him, and no less than a few seconds later, an axe was thrown at his feet, throwing him over.

"Ah… Ouka, you should have been more careful…" He recognized that voice anywhere. Even the Takemikazuchi familia?!

Just as he thought, Mikoto, Ouka and Chigusa appeared from behind a nearby alley, indeed proving they were the ones to ambush as well. Mikoto smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Bell-dono. We just really want the jagamarukun."

"... I thought you said you'd help me, not go against me…" Today wasn't his lucky day, was it.

"This will be quick, little guy, really quick-"

"I'M TOO FAR TO GIVE UP!" Bell pushed himself on his hands when Ouka neared, and gave a HARD spin-kicked across his face in his panic, throwing the captain of the Take familia quite a bit away. Mikoto and Chigusa gaped, whistle Bell blinked, having landed on his feet.

"... you've really gotten stronger…" The big guy muttered looking dazed, and Bell bit his lip cutely, smiling apologetically.

"I-i'm sorry! I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU WHEN THIS IS OVER, PROMISE!" he dashed again, whistle Mikoto and Chigusa rushed to see if their captain had left the world or not.

Not a minute later and he was attacked by… arrows. Bell looked up, just near the Miach familia shop, where from the window stood Naza, her expressionless face showing just how much she was into this.

"... jagamarukun are tasty. I'm sorry Bell."

"N-Naza-san no baka!" He whimpered, barely dodging the arrows as he continued running. Seems like he won't get any time to rest. Naza blinked and looked out after him.

"... if you surrender i will give you a discount on potions…"

 _Everyone, everyone is after me! Why?! Now who's left?!_ Thankfully he reached the babel. But just as he was about to enter, Asfi blocked the path. He skid to a stop and got ready to run back, only to turn around and see EVERYONE who had chased him so far.

He paled, as all started to close in. he was cornered to a pole, back stiff against it and trembling like a cornered, panicked rabbit looking ready to burst into tears. Then, someone else joined.

"... get away. The rabbit is mine." The king Ottar pushed past the many and took a hold of the rabbit who started to struggle around in panic, now actually bursting in tears.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Good job Ottar!" Freya, watching from atop babel, clapped her hands in delight.

 _Back to the rest…_

Just then Eina showed up to the scene, followed by a panicked Lili and Welf.

"What the-"

"E-EINA-SAN, HELP ME!"

"B-BELL-KUN! KING OTTAR, LET HIM GO THIS INSTANT!"

The second Ottar did, the boy launched himself at his adviser, whimpering and crying while holding tight to her like his life depended on it. Of course her face turned red, yet as his adviser she kept her composure and turned to the rest with a furious glare.

They all smiled sheepishly.

…..

"G-gomene Bell-kun, i didn't know you'd actually follow through!"

"W-what do you mean by that?! I was terrified half to death!" He tried to get away from the panicked and teary-eyed apologetic Hestia, probably still traumatized. "I-i'm staying in another room, end of story!"

"Noooo, don't give me that kind of punishment, anything but that!" After Eina freed the scared rabbit, she removed the bounty all together. Those who chased him were met with her wrath, and had to retreat. You can say that after that, Bell was… a bit out of it. Though, one question still lingered…

"... Kami-sama, who was the person who offered you that idea?"

"Oh…" Hestia hummed in thought. Then she shrugged. "No idea. I found a letter saying that, lying on the desk. It was meant to be a joke, but you went on and actually did it…"

"Kami-sama no baka."

"I said i'm sorry!"

Wonder who left the letter all together.

 **Bell's being chased around a lot, let's give him a rest the next chapter XD**


	6. The Sword Princess's Nightmare

**And i'm back. Sorry lost track of time there XD**

 **Moon Rabbit: Ais is pretty easy when it comes to Jagamarukun, as well as Ganesha when it comes to... well, himself, but I agree with the skill bell has, completely suits him XD Too bad the environment he lives in is... dangerous (ya know, with every woman wanting him ;)**

 **Thanks for the ideas, definitely trying one of them out in the future when i'm making AU chapters XD More ideas are always welcome :D**

 **Guest: Arigato :D**

 **Indigo One: Here's one that matches somewhat of the description, but I'll try :D**

 **Gonzo the don: Thanks a lot :D**

 **Krikasu: Thanks, glad you liked it. Here's another update :D**

 **NOTE: I do not own Danmachi. Wish i did though... Anyways, enjoy!**

Ais suspiciously looked at the vial in her hands, then at the eager goddess who had handed it to him. She couldn't pinpoint it, but… getting a vial of who-knows-what inside from the goddess of tricks was…

"... Loki, what…"

"Don't question it Ais-chan! It's for your own good! I heard from Lefiya you've been working hard so i got this potion for you that helps you sleep better at night, from amid herself!"

Suspicious. Ais blinked again, glancing back at the potion. Then at Loki. Potion. Loki. potion. Loki-

"My my Ais." Finn walked up them, as they were up the stairs. "What are you thinking about-"

"FIIIIIIINN, LET'S GO OUTSIDE!"

"EH-?!" the goddess literally tackled the surprised and startled captain of her Familia and rushed out, leaving the princess alone and surprised. She turned back to the potion in hand, and pondered if she should accept it or not.

"... i have been tired… with training Lefiya, and then Bell in the morning… i guess it won't hurt?" that came out more as a question. She huffed, deciding she needed to have more faith in Loki (bad idea). After all, it was her no matter perverted, kinda cunning and tricky butt predator, but still her goddess.

She started to head to her room, her mind drifting off to ho today went. Specifically, her training with the boy. Bell was still improving at an incredible pace, racing ahead through what she would have considered an normal pace. Literally, he could adapt to her fighting style quickly, despite still being a low-level. Of course, he also got knocked out a few times, but the number of times he got knocked out had reasonably lowered over the few days.

She could maybe try doing something new with him. Maybe get him to… attack her first or go on offense? She pouted as she entered her room, taking off her armor whistle the door behind her closed.

She was thinking over it too much, she decided as she lay on the bed. Remembering the vial her goddess had handed to her, she first gulped it all down before completely laying down. Yeah, a bit of trust in Loki here and there wouldn't hurt… right?

 _Maybe… i can try going fast and he has to… block me… like Bete-san…_ her thoughts trailed off, drowsiness suddenly taking over. Before she knew it, darkness had already consumed her.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open, greeted by the blue sky with a few clouds here and there- wait, what? She sat up, looking around. She was… at the place where she trained Bell. Why was she…

"Hya, here i come!"

"Haha, watch it!"

 _Hm? Those voices…_ she turned to look behind her, where two people were training. Her eyes widened at their side. Bell who was training against the werewolf also noticed her and smiled, waved enthusiastically after blocking another one of Bete's kicks.

"Ais-san! You're here, you have to see what cool tricks Bete-san has taught me! He's so cool!"

That hit her. She paled, the mini-Ais beside her starting to fume at the thought of HER rabbit, training with SOMEONE ELSE, especially Bete, who she thought Bell was after to BEGIN WITH?!

"Aha, oh shush bunny brat!" Bete walked up to him, slinging an arm around him and ruffling with hair with a wide grin Ais had rarely seen. "Ais, you didn't tell me he was so good. I could have trained him instead of ya!"

"D-demo…"

"Ais-san, Bete-san is awesome." Bell tilted his head. "He's so much better than you!"

What.

"I like him so much! I wish he would have trained me instead of you! After all, i want to reach him and prove to him i'm not a weakling!"

Whaaaaaaaaat.

"I will get stronger Bete-san! And you will acknowledge me!" this time the sparkling boy turned to Bete, who tsked with a smirk.

"Heh, do it by showing me. You still have ways to go!"

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

At this point mini-Ais was rolling all around the floor in a raging fit, whistle the real Ais teared, at the thought of Bell really ACTUALLY chasing after Bete. Bell then yawned, hand raising to his mouth.

"Bete-san… i'm getting tired…"

"Then lay on my lap."

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

The surprised Ais watched as Bete got on his knees and patted his lap, to which Bell beamed with a blush and lay down, head resting on his lap. Crushed. Her soul was crushed. Mini-Ais started crying tears of defeat, still fuming at what was happening.

"Hehe, your lap pillows are so much better than Ais-san's!"

KILL THAT WEREWOLF is what mini-Ais wanted to do, but she also wanted to kill the rabbit too. That cheating bastard! He was hers, no one else's! Especially not Bete's!

"Ya think so brat? Let's head out to eat Jagamarukun, i'm getting hungry."

NO, Jagamarukun were also hers! Hers, hers only! Ais glanced at mini-Ais who was going on a rampage, looking ready to kill. Couldn't blame her. Then suddenly the scene shifted and she found herself in front of the Jagamarukun stall.

The goddess Hestia happily handed Bell and Bete a Jagamarukun. "Here you go! Take care Bell-kun, Bete-kun! Have fun!" she waved as the two walked off.

She was never that nice to her. Why… she decided to follow Bete and Bell, who had chosen to take a seat a nearby park, on a bench. Bell bite into his Jagamarukun yet Bete smirked at him, and chuckled.

"Try this flavor, it's bean-flavored." he held up his own Jagamarukun which he had himself taken a bite out of. Ais watched in surprise as Bell nodded and bite into the Jagamarukun, blushing pink.

Feeding each other… a date…

… no way.

A strong breeze blew past her, and Bell shivered at how cold it was. "It's getting cold…"

"It's 'kay, com'ere." Bete neared the boy, wrapping his arm around him and bringing him closer. Bell accepted the gesture easily, nuzzling into him further.

 _A nightmare…_ Ais thought, watching the whole thing as her eyes started to tear again. First easily accepting a lap pillow whistle with her he always hesitated or ran away, and now this? He'd scream if she tried this with him!

This had to be a dream, someone wake her UUUUUUP!

She couldn't look away, as Bell looked up at Bete with sparkling ruby-red eyes. "Bete-san… i-i have a confession to make…"

"Go on." Bete looked at him with grey, glimmering eyes as well.

"I… i have always admired you!"

 _PUA!_ Mini-Ais fell, her should leaving her body all together.

Her nightmare. Her worst nightmare.

* * *

Turns out, it was indeed just a nightmare.

A sleep-deprived, tired Ais sat at the dining table the next morning, dark circles under her eyes as many of the Familia members gave her looks. Even Tiona was having trouble talking to her. Riveria raised an eyebrow, finally setting her spoon aside to talk to the girl.

"Ais. did you sleep well?"

"... nightmare…"

"Huh?"

"Bete-san… a nightmare…"

"Bete-san, what did you do to her?!" Lefiya's head snapped to Bete who jumped and sweat-dropped.

"The hell would i know?! She looks like she saw a ghost anyways!"

"... Loki…" Finn turned to Loki, raising an eyebrow with a smile. "... it wouldn't have to do with the potion i saw you give her yesterday, right?" immediately, all turned to stare at Loki, who pondered over it with a sweat-drop.

"I might have given her the wrong one…" meanwhile, you could see Riveria slowly start to pull her staff out.

That same morning, as if a sign that the rabbit was HERS, mini-Ais convinced Ais to knock Bell out and give him many pillow laps. Many could hear his screams every once a while.

 **Hehe, had real fun writing this XD Poor Ais. I wonder what the next chapter will be on... XP**


	7. Boy Who Bit Back

**Hey, back with new chap :D**

 **Krikasu: Thanks! ;D I'll sure try, making Ais more aggressive will be entertaining XD**

 **Moon Rabbit (Guest): Yes, come forth and join BellxBete, we have lots of tasty cookies... XD**

 **Shin Hyo Joon: Yes, Ais can be sweet and scary at the same time, god save Bell XD**

 **Marshall Cross Marian: Here you go :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DanMachi.**

 **There might be some mild swearing in this and this isn't your typical 'happy go lucky' and humorous chapters I USUALLY upload but... Meh, i just wanted to get this out there :D (Sorry for lame fight scene) and i'm spoiling it already. Hope you enjoy! (Also note, held after Novel 11 and Bell's level up).**

"Too bad you're too much of an asshole."

Immediately the talk in the Hostess of Fertility stopped, all heads snapping to that one white-haired boy who had muttered the words.

Welf and Lili stared at him like gaping fish whistle Mikoto and Haruhime exchanged surprised looks. Syr nearly tripped over her own feet and Ais stared at him in surprise.

The man sitting across the counter from them stopped his trashing about the Hestia Familia and turned to slowly stare at him. His aura reasonably lowered. "... The hell you say kid?"

"I SAID, too bad you're too much of an asshole." Bell repeated those words, turning around to face the man in question. Had he looked him straight in the eyes, he would have noticed the usual brightness in them gone. "Otherwise, you'd have made quite an impressive level-4 adventurer."

"B-Bell-sama, leave it be." Lili silently whispered, looking worried. "We can endure the insults, just please-"

"Lili." she felt her body jolt at his silent commanding voice. His eyes glanced at her, albeit having softened. "Don't speak. This is your captain's orders." Her eyes widened.

The man's gruff hands slammed on the table and he stood up, his anger flaring up. "Don't get ahead of yourself boy!" He pointed at the bemused young man. "Just because you recently turned level 4, doesn't mean you're a hero! You ain't seen shit!"

"Oh, I think I have." Bell bit back with a frown, rising on his feet as well. He slowly started to make his way to the man, whose strong frame started to falter the more he stared into those upset, angry red eyes.

Bell finally stood in front of him, his frame looking small compared to the man's yet his will burning brighter than ever.

"Heh." the man let out a chuckle, staring down at him. "Holding a record for leveling up 4 times in 5 months ain't called seeing shit."

"No, it isn't." Bell blatantly agreed, making him look taken aback. "Holding a mere record for leveling up faster than anyone else in the whole Orario, perhaps even the world, isn't called seeing shit." His words, although repeated, made the situation sound much more of an impossible feat to do than the man claimed to say.

His sly grin fell at the boy's words, a bead of sweat rolling down his face.

"However-" He glared at the man. "-defeating a minotaur at level 1-" A step closer. "-Goliath at level 2-" Another step. "-joining a war game against a bigger Familia and winning against a level 3-" He leaned closer. "-defeating a level 4 at level 3-" His hand reached for the chair nearby. "-going against the Loki Familia for a mission-" He pulled in closer, now leaning one foot over it. "-and fighting a god damn level 7 minotaur at level 3, is called seeing shit."

Silence. Now even the Loki Familia was surprised at the mention of that he defeated Goliath, not quite aware of the incident that occurred on the 18th floor, neither about the fight between him and Aisha and the Ishtar Familia. Hestia, beside the grimacing Hephaestus, merely smiled, watching him silently.

"... Won't you say so?"

"... You damned brat-"

"So, in other words." Bell sharply cut him off with another glare. "Your reason to insult just because we're 'not the right numbers of Familia' is pointless. A Familia who do all that crap and still survive is much more than what your ass is worth. Which, speaking of which, isn't worth anything."

Few laughs and chuckles broke out, the werewolf of the Loki Familia turning his full attention to them with an amused smirk and the smith of the Hestia Familia trying to seem normal. Tione didn't bother hiding her laughs either.

"So please, stop with the insults. you're gaining nothing from them."

"... Ya know, kids like you need manners about how to speak with their elders." his big hands reached for the sword strapped around his waist, glimmering as ruby-red eyes caught sight of them. Bell frowned further, not making any move to pull out his own weapon. He looked back at the counter where the dwarf woman was working, glancing at him with an amused smile.

"Hey, Mama Mia?" He called to her. "I don't work here like Anya-san or Ryu-san but can i take out the trash?"

"Sure, go on." With permission given, Bell turned back to the man who'd pulled out his sword with a slash, glaring at him with a deadly aura. He brought his sword up in a swift move, and-

The white-haired boy barely side-stepped the fast-paced attack, the sword barely missing his hair before he disappeared from his view, now to his side. His red eyes snapped up to him and he took hold of the outstretched arm the man held the sword him, before twisting it to an unnatural angle. A loud 'crack' followed after that, as well as the man's scream of pain.

Not giving the scream a reason to complain and with his arms still tight around the arm he had twisted, he pulled the man closer and elbowed his face hard. Not a second later his hand took hold of the startled man's hair as well, and-

THUD!

-he flipped him over. Literally. The man's body hit the wooden floor below them hard, his head not being able to take the pain. Bell gave a sigh when the man passed out.

"Oops. My bad."

Even Braver let out a few laughs at his rather bored statement. When did the usually sweet and naive boy get so… savvy and badass? Bell grabbed the man's leg and gave Mama Mia a wave.

"I'll just leave him in a nearby alley." Before he walked out. Moments later he returned again, casually walking past the many stares he was earning and taking a seat next to the shell-shocked Mikoto again. Haruhime would have checked if he had a fever but was too shy to do such a thing. He took hold of his drink again.

Lili slowly turned to the snickering Welf, her eyes narrowing. "... Welf-sama… don't tell you spiked his drink." Welf waved his hands in denial.

"Everyone here would murder me if I did!"

"Aren't you supposed to worry or scold him?" Hephaestus sweat-dropped at the laughing Hestia beside her, who in return gave her a grin and shook her head.

"Why should I? It's amusing seeing Bell-kun so angry!" That made at the red-haired goddess sweat drop further.

Bell finally looked up at all the stares, his smile returning on his face. He gave them a confused look. "... What?"

 **The man remains nameless XD Bell's not that hard on those who insult but when it comes to his Familia... Wanted to try out a badass Bell instead even it's not what Bell would do. Should the next chap be on Ais and Bell or...? I have interesting plans XD**


	8. Haunted Wha?

**Back from short vacation ^^'** **Also a thanks to Krikasu for helping with the chapter :D**

 **AGuyWhoReads: Well wanted to add Bete but volume 5 (or 6?) of war game proved he shows A BIT of respect towards him XD Wouldn't make sense if a level 4 flipped over a level 6 and he didn't react back... Doesn't mean i'm not doing it soon XD**

 **Shin Hyo Joon: Glad ya liked it :D I agree with you though and yes, there will be more badass Bell in the future :P**

 **Ca1piggy: Thanks and sure, but not this chap sorry ^^' Still doing them though :D**

 **Moon Rabbit (Guest): Thank you you just gave me an idea! XD wonder what Bete and the Bell-sick women will say to that XD**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own DanMachi T_T**

 **Enjoy!**

"That should be enough, right?" Bell smiled at the half-elf in front of him, starting to make his way back to his friends who were waiting at the couch of the guild.

"Well, yes. But don't forget to come back and give me a report." Eina reminded with a smile. He nodded quickly and was about to head back when-

 _SLAM!_

The doors slammed open and an elf stomped inside. Silence fell around the guild as she spotted Eina, stomped up to her and slammed her hands on the desk.

"Eina-san, i would like to take that haunted house quest!"

"T-the haunted house?" Eina blinked and sweat-dropped. "T-that quest had already been taken Viridis-san, i'm sorry but-"

Lefiya pouted, letting her head fall on the desk as her silk hair fell alongside her. "Moo and i thought i'd reach on time…" Eina giggled at her expense. "Whose taken it, Eina-san?"

"U-umm…" Lefiya jumped, turning around to face the rabbit who awkwardly stood behind her. He smiled sheepishly, offering a wave. "H-hello, Lefiya-san… the thing is…" Having heard her words loud and clear, he regretted taking that quest. He held the paper up and she blinked.

The next she took it and read through it. No way. Her ears drooped, her eyes growing teary and hold on the paper growing stronger as she read through it. Bell looked almost ready to throw himself at her feet to apologize but she surprisingly… took in a deep breath.

Then, she turned to Eina and gave her the paper.

"Please, allow me to do this quest alongside Bell Cranel!"

"Eh?" Both echoed baffled.

* * *

With the elf having her reasons to wanting that specific quest, Bell couldn't deny. Besides, since Welf and Lili wouldn't be coming he'd be all alone. At least like this he'd get an ally to help him. In his wildest dreams though, would he have never imagined that ally to be an elf who always butted in between him and Ais.

"Haha… interesting house. And… interesting location."

"You choose your words carefully, Bell Cranel."

The white-haired, sweat-dropping and slightly pale boy looking up at the house they stood in front of, the slightly hesitant and also pale elf beside not failing to follow his gaze. Why the hell did it have to get dark even if the sun hadn't fully set, they had no idea. They could care less.

The house was not a house, but a whole two story mansion. Beyond the dusty fence that surrounded it, it had cracked, run-over walls and windows, the roof on top looking just as demolished. The wooden, old door was locked shut and Bell SWORE he heard laughter from inside. With nothing to light their way, it was extra dark. Not even the moon who for some reason decided to get shy and hide behind the dark clouds that had started to cover the sky.

Overall, it looked like a haunted house alright. Both were having second thoughts about the quest now.

"S-so, they say it's haunted?"

"Y-yes, they report seeing… THINGS-" Nice choice of words Bell. "-around the mansion and voices. Silent voices echoing around even if no one actually lives here. That's why the owner left to live in an inn."

"Ah. I… see."

Bell took a deep breath in and they started to walk down the path leading to the front door, already having crossed the fence. Stepping in front of the door, Bell slammed open the door and both looked inside. Deciding they were doing what they were doing, both stepped inside.

The hall was even creepier than the outside look. With a staircase in the middle leading up to the second floor and leftover furniture around them, alongside the hallway separated by the staircase that probably led to… something. Probably wouldn't look so spooky if it wasn't so dark.

 _SLAM!_

The door slammed shut behind them and both jumped, immediately turning around. Lefiya sweat-dropped, growing even more hesitant and spooked.

"T-the wind." Bell blurted out with a startled smile. "Probably the wind. Yeah, definitely the wind."

 _At least sound sure of yourself when saying that._ Lefiya sweat-dropped further and turned back to the hall, puffing her chest out and walked ahead. "Come, Bell Cranel. The faster we clear the faster we will get out of here."

"Y-yes!" He jumped and followed her, as they turned to the right hallway. What they didn't notice were the three figures peeking from outside the window.

"Ehehe told ya Lefiya was going out on a date with Argonaut-kun!"

"Choosing a haunted house as a date location… he's unpredictable."

"... Lefiya… is stealing rabbit…?" Let's say they had gotten news about the… plan, and went along to 'observe' (mostly cause Tiona wanted to hear Bell scream).

"Ara ara." Meanwhile, only at the other side of the stairs on the second floor, a pallum sighed shooting a glance at the elf beside him. "You're becoming crueler the older you get, Riveria."

"Says the one who can't get a bride." Snickers echoed from behind at that.

As the two walked through the hallway, Bell couldn't help but notice how literally every lamp hung at the wall was broken and the glass from the broken windows were scattered on the ground. Did someone force their way inside or something? Awkward silence fell around them, the boy desperately trying to find something to talk about and the elf pouting as memories of the wall flashes through her mind.

That stealing bastard.

As they passed a door, something crashed. Both froze, slowly turning around to where the sound had come from. Inside the door, where no one was supposed to be…

"... h-human, are you sure no one was… here?" Lefiya gulped. Before Bell could answer, the door-nob clicked open and both jolted. It slowly started to open and long fingers crawled up the door. Seconds later, the face of a woman with long hair covering her face peaked out, with a scary smile.

" _ **Excuse me children, are you lost-**_ PWAH?!"

" _AAAAHHHHH!_ "

" _WAAAAAHHHHH!_ "

Lefiya pulled out her staff and literally threw it in her face, whistle Bell grabbed the door and slammed it- or, tried to- close with half her body still in the doorway. With the breath knocked out of her, the mysterious figure could only watch as the rabbit grabbed the elf's hand and scrammed. She grumbled, pushing the hair out her face to reveal her sharp red eyes.

"Riveria owes me a massage!"

"F-FASTER LEFIYA-SAN!"

"I-I'M NOT A RABBIT, BELL CRANEL!" They ran past the windows, where one could still see three figures.

"Yes Lefiya, exercise!"

"They have an interesting idea for a date…"

"..." The last one pouted. "... I want to… run with Bell… instead of running after him." The other two sweat-dropped at that.

Stumbling around the corner, Bell looked up and came to a sudden stop, Lefiya acting too late and tumbling into him. With both throwing themselves face-first at the feet of the figure in front of them, Bell could only hope they knew what they were doing. If they were in this situation, probably no.

"... Bell Cranel." Lefiya's muffled voice spoke up as her hands grazed something… soft and fluffy. So soft in fact, she'd almost mistake it for fur. Ahh she was in love. "... is that your hair?"

"... no…?"

Both looked up and paled, eyes making contact with a face containing sharp gray eyes and smile with fangs as teeth. Before the figure could make any move though, a kick connected with his face and Lefiya watched in surprise and Bell fell back on his feet from literally doing a spin-kick to it's face.

Without waiting he grabbed Lefiya and pulled her closer, turning and racing for the exit of the hallway. Her face flushed at how they were holding hands and how close they were, but she could worry about it later. Right now she was scared out of her wits and so was he.

"... Heh, a man you are."

"Not the time!" Bell flushed, not having been quiet this embarrassed- well except for maybe when he ran away from Ais or when he accidentally peeped on the women on floor 18th- you know what screw it the list was never-ending.

They finally stumbled out the hallway they had went through, now in the hall. "Sh-should we leave?!"

"W-we came here for a quest, we can't-!"

 _CREAK._

Both froze. The sound that came from the stairs, from BEHIND them, came again. Lefiya gulped, exchanged looks with a pale Bell as they, again, slowly turned around to whatever awaited them.

The woman, with black silk hair and a lone white beautiful dress, stood atop the stairs. She smiled sweetly at them, a straw hat resting atop her head. At the same exact time, many other figures jumped behind her, all looking scary and creepy in their own way. Then, the woman opened her mouth and-

" _ **May we eat you?**_ "

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" This time Lefiya, in pure fear and not knowing what to do, threw herself on the shaking boy beside her, wrapping her arms around his neck and set on not letting go until all these nightmares returned. Bell, without a care in the world if she slapped him afterwards and whatnot and without knowing himself, immediately pulled her closer, both shaking in fear.

"Hey i wanna hug Argonaut-kun like that!" Tiona pouted from behind the window still. Tione was still wondering why they didn't just enter whistle Ais was pouting with flushed cheeks.

"... Lefiya… is taking him."

"...?"

"Fi-" The rabbit stuttered out, the rest realizing what he was about to call. "FIREBOLT!"

"Poor things are shaking." Finn whispered with a sweat-drop as he, in a costume, barely dodged the fire that came his way. But, without much of an effort Lefiya raised her hands and started chanting, a circle surrounding her and Bell.

" _Unleashed streak of light, bow limbs of the holy tree!"_

"Hehe…" Tione, finally throwing open the window and jumping in, sweat-dropped. Her sister and the sword princess followed suit, all standing beside the rest of Loki familia main members who had stopped to watch. "... should we stop them?"

"... yes." The woman, pulling off her hat and wig and revealing herself as Riveria, sweat-dropped and pulled out her staff, pulling back and throwing it at them-

The staff connected with Bell's head and threw him over, taking Lefiya along. Snapping out of their dazes, both looked up with tears in their eyes, as the rest also took their costumes off.

"... Ri… veria-sama…?"

"Bete… san…"

* * *

Let's say, Riveria wanted for Bell and Lefiya to get along. Hence, this 'genius' plan was created. How it brought them to an understanding, she couldn't understand. Perhaps the high elf just wanted to have some fun.

… or perhaps it worked, in some odd, weird way. The boy and elf, the next day, after explaining to the goddess of Hearth, Hestia (who for some reason found it so hilarious she burst into laughter whistle bell cried and hugged her for comfort), met again outside the guild.

"Riveria-sama wanted me to do this quest because I was too distracted…" Lefiya admitted at last, pouting and cheeks reddening as she said that. The image of the sword princess and the boy passed her mind again and her face turned redder. Because of those two in her mind, she had somehow messed up and Riveria had set it as punishment. Bell still looked clueless. "... S-so i wanted to clear the quest even if with you! D-don't get the wrong idea, i'm not your ally or anything!"

"... haha." Bell, watching her stammer and panic, chuckled with a smile. "Lefiya-san is still herself then. I thought you might have lost your mind when you agreed to join me…"

"Excuse me?!"

"S-sorry! B-but seriously, thank you for helping me." he gave her a bow. "It was a real help… even if it was a whole fake set-up of the Loki Familia to prank us." He paled. "Just how much did they pay for that..."

"... over a million, that's for sure." Lefiya chuckled, waving it off. No one should know the real number. They had went through ALL that trouble, even the captain and Bete who'd care less, so… she had to respect them for their odd choices. "A-anyways, i…" She flushed again. "... i wanted to apologize. And thank you."

"Eh?"

"For the trouble they caused you. Your reward will be given to you of course, for the effort you put in. and… thank you… for, not abandoning me, i guess…" She looked away. "E-even if you were as scared as me… you didn't leave me behind, so… t-thank you, Bell… san."

His face immediately flushed at how she called him and he looked down, both too flustered to say anything. Meanwhile, a bit far away, a certain princess and two sisters watched the interaction.

"Ooohhh Lefiya's getting devoted!"

"... Tiona, what are you saying…?"

"..." Ais blinked watching them, whistle mini-Ais jumped around in a fury while crying rivers of tears. "... Bell and… Lefiya?" She pouted. "... Bell, you baka."

Riveria's plan was a success!

… Somewhat.

Was the house really haunted though?

 **Choose, LefiyaxBell or AisxBell? ;D Also i'm open for ideas for chapters cause even if i have a lot they won't last long XD**


	9. Stuck (Special Chap)

**... Sooo, originally my plan to post another chapter but seeing the comments of AisxBell and LefiyaxBell, I decided to choose the first comment that suggested an idea between the two ships... which was** **lucky seven77** **'s LefiyaxBell ship idea xD I think i failed completing though... apologies! ^^' This will be marked as special since my plan was to post something else... ^^' Also if ya want skip this author's note cause it's too long ^^'**

 **Also new cover of story by me xD Thanks Krikasu for help with the background! :D**

 **C (guest): Soon :D**

 **Leo (Guest): Sorry but it'll come soon :P**

 **lucky seven77: I tried, here ya go :D**

 **TheInfiniteweeaboo: Yes it is a must so possibly next time xD**

 **(Guest): Glad ya enjoyed it :D**

 **AGuyWhoReads: Dunno if this is cute but I'll try ^^' Yeah, that chap was somewhat inspired from that game and agreed, it's got things not yet in novels or manga xD**

 **Shin Hyo Joon: I'll keep that idea in mind :D Glad you liking it and thanks for the follow, this story will go as long as possible xD**

 **Krikasu: Thanks! :D**

 **Marshall Cross Marian: Hehe true, both always chasing each other xD Will do one soon :D**

 **Mythic: Like your thoughts, will keep in mind after this chap :D**

 **Reader (Guest): Will keep that idea in mind, thanks! :D**

 **iiiiiiiik: Kay xD**

 **goggmagog: Got it xD**

 **Anc1enT: Surely will do that in the future, thanks! :D**

 **dereturd: Glad you enjoyed it, thanks :D I sometimes loose it when writing and don't know what i'm writing... sorry ^^'**

 **(Guest): Love triangle's pretty common so you can expect it here too xD**

 **Wow that's lots comments I got on one chap, thanks you all :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danmachi.** **(Warning: ... completely safe but yeah... thread carefully if you're all innocence ^^')**

"... Em… how did we end up here?" The white-haired boy asked meekly, to which the elf pouted in response. If she knew she'd have answered him, but sadly her mind was too frazzled to think. ESPECIALLY with how close they were, her body over his.

"S-stop shoving your hand in my face Bell Cranel!"

"I-I'm sorry, there's no space in here- ow ow ow you're kicking me Lefiya-san!"

"A-am i?"

Last thing she remembered as being in the guild, waiting for Ais and Tiona as they exchanged the iris they had earned and then call it a day. But next thing she knew, someone grabbed her and shoved her in a small room near the guild's hall with another person. The action being too quick, she could only take handle of the situation and protest when the door was slammed and locked shut.

And to her incredible luck, turned out that someone was none other than Bell Cranel, her rival. When asked, he repeated the same things.

"..." She grimaced, looking around the dimly lit room as the only source of light was the small window way up there. A window too small they couldn't fit in. … _So escaping is out of the question unless someone either hears our screams and comes in or I blast this thing with an arcs ray._

"... Well…" She turned to Bell, who also stared at the door. "... Guess we have to wait. Banging and slamming isn't helping, screaming was useless last time and magic is dangerous since there might be people on the other side."

 _Ah._

So they were trapped here either way. And so close to each other too, there was space for only ONE person in this (should it be even called a room?!) room, to be able to move freely.

"... We can't stay trapped here you know…" She trailed off with a blush, trying to push herself up from his chest. How did she even- "Ow!" Her head hit something sharp and Bell pulled her back to himself, grabbing her wAist with her head again near his chest.

"C-careful. There's a bookshelf behind him and it could… fall over us." he sweat-dropped. She could care less about the bookshelf though. Her face started to burn further, her hands rising to clench his shirt as she sunk further into him. He shot her a confused look, completely lost. "Lefiya… san?"

She couldn't help it. He had grabbed her by the waist, pulled her back into his arms again. So close she could hear his heartbeat. She couldn't help the simple reaction of being hugged by her god-damned rival. He apparently realized it too (took ya long enough) and his face immediately flushed, letting go.

"S-sorry! I shouldn't have-"

"... your heartbeat is comforting."

"Wha?"

Lefiya's eyes snapped open at her own words and she immediately pulled back, almost colliding with the bookshelf behind them had Bell not grabbed her again. In this haste she didn't notice a pin drop on the ground from the bookshelf. Bell caught it though and picked it up, his mind railing.

"We can use this!" He showed excitedly to the elf who gave him a look and slowly nodded, also catching where he was going. Picking the lock.

He shifted slightly, now hanging over her as she leaned against the bookshelf behind carefully. Her lips were dangerously close to his neck. Her face turned brighter, feeling her breath against it. God dammit they had to get out of here.

Sadly, though, turned out the pin was too small. "... Ah." He managed out with it passed through the hole without a single struggle. Lefiya pouted, and eyes the ribbon of her dress that was wrapped around her wrist.

Meanwhile…

"You're telling me, she was here just a few minutes go but now she's suddenly gone missing." Finn rubbed the bridge of his nose, whistle Hestia turned out to Welf and Lili with a pout.

"And he was here just a few moments ago but someone grabbed him and he disappeared." Welf and Lili nodded sheepishly, not sure what to make of this interrogation.

The Loki familia and Hestia familia (well, the goddess only) were in the guild, having been called by few of their members at the sudden disappearance of… certain people.

"It's been only a few minutes." Tione rolled her eyes. "You didn't have to call the whole party."

"But…" Ais spoke up. "... i, saw someone grab her and… she disappeared too."

"Moo… where could they have disappeared to?" Eina muttered, only managing a glance as Misha walked past.

"You mean Lefiya-chan and ototo-kun?" she paused and asked. Then she pointed at the door across them. "I saw Hermes-sama a while ago shoving both of them in that room and locking the door. He said no one should open it and ran off." she shrugged. Eina blinked, starting to fun.

"And you're telling us this NOW?!"

"Why would he DO that?" Welf asked and Hestia shot him a look.

"Really. You're questioning a god."

"... Point."

"Whatever, let's just get them out. Probably they tried to shout but nothing came of that." Riveria sighed, starting to walk to the door. When she and the rest got close though, they heard… noises.

"Okay, i-is that enough?"

"Yes, i think it's moist enough… and putting it in your mouth no less…"

"H-hey, you wanted it to hurt less."

"Just put it in!"

"Uuh… is that okay?"

"Ow!"

"S-sorry! I put it in too fast!"

"You should be you stupid human! Now move!"

"..." Riveria's hand fell to her side again, the rest frozen at the voice they were hearing. Finn covered his face with his hand, Tione blinked in surprise whistle Gareth sighed, Bete looked hell lot surprised and Loki… well…

"... that rabbit… that god-damned rabbit…"

"Wow." Tiona sounded with a pale face. "... just, wow."

"What… are they doing in there?" Ais was still clueless whistle the flushed eina slowly started to process the situation and started to fume.

"... Bell-kun… what are you doing in there…"

"Bell-sama…" meanwhile, Lili was near tears. "... Bell-samaaaaa!"

"Wow. He actually nailed her." welf sounded surprised and earned not only a swift kick in the face from Hestia, but a punch from the teary Lili too.

"I don't want to open the door and see the horror." Riveria right out denied, backing away. The fuming goddess of hearth however, with all her strength, stood up and stomped up to Eina, grabbing the keys from her hand as the voices inside continued.

"Should I really?"

"Course it will work this time, just put it in slowly and-

"NO ONE'S PUTTING IN ANYTHING!" clicking the lock Hestia threw the door open to reveal… Bell holding a pin wrapped in a ribbon, trying to pick the lock that had already been opened, with Lefiya next to him. Both looked surprised and FULLY clothed.

"... ah, kami-sama."

"Riveria-sama!"

"Eh." Hestia managed out with a blink of eyes, left baffled as Bell finally escaped the prison of a room and went to hug her.

"Aaah thank you! We thought we would be locked in there for ages!"

"Someone just pushed us inside this room and locked the room… why so you all look so pale?" Lefiya tilted her head at them all and Tiona waved her off, chuckled sheepishly.

"Our minds were in the gutter, nothing else. Come, let's go home."

"What do you…" She trailed off as the amazon sisters dragged her ahead, the rest following quickly while trying to not look her in the eye. She managed a small glance at Bell before she finally disappeared around the corner.

Hestia, now out of his grip, turned to stare at him and gave a pout. "... nothing happened in there, right, Bell-kun?"

"Eh?" he blinked in confusion. What was his goddess talking about? "Course not. We were trying to get out without breaking or blasting the door, so…"

"... Hah, and i thought you finally landed yourself a girl!" Welf snickered, swinging an arm around and earning yet another kick from Hestia and punch from Lili.

Eina, meanwhile, just pouted whistle Misha started laughing behind her.

All the while, the god of travel, merely hiding outside the guild, frowned and crossed his arms childishly. "The perfect opportunity and he ruins it. Your grandson is a pain."

"... rather…" another voice joined him and he jolted, face paling as he recognized the voice. He slowly turned around, at the woman who towered over him, her white cape and aqua hair alongside glasses standing out the most. She looked furious. "... YOU, are a pain."

That same day, Bell swore he heard a certain god screaming out for mercy. Meh, maybe he was just imagining it. Elsewhere, the blushing elf was being told everything by her snickering goddess on what went on 'behind' the door.

 **I regret nothing :P Next chap contains haywire Bel- Oops not spoiling it XP Hope u enjoyed!**


	10. Sick Rabbit

**This chapter is entirely written by Krikasu and i absolutely love it xD Thanks Krikasu for being an awesome friend! All of this goes to him so hope u enjoy this :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DanMachi.**

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

Currently, the heartstone mansion was up on heads by Lily. Now you all must be thinking why she is taking the familia on her head. It's simple, as her familia is using all their earnings in useless investments. Lily ordered all of them to sit in line in which Welf, Mikoto and Hestia were seated.

"W-what happened supporter-kun?"

"Yeah Lily-suke we also got work to do."

Hearing these comments Lily burst out loudly

"WHY DO YOU EVEN USE YOUR VALS IN USELESS THINGS?"

"Eh?"

The three of them paused, again our little supporter took out the list of investments that have been done. And again yelling of a prum could be heard nearby. Wait a minute….

Where is the rabbit.

Taking a moment of break, the prum observed and found that Bell wasn't their. He too did some useless investments so he was as guilty as them.

"Where is Bell-sama?" the prum asked with a questioned face.

"Now that ya mention, he isn't here," the blacksmith continued.

"Maybe he went to the dungeon?" Mikoto said with tilted face.

"Not possible, I have grounded him from doing that and he would never break my order," said the tiny goddess with her arms crossed.

Well Bell truly doesn't have that much guts to break the rules made by his goddess. So what happened?

"Aachooooo!-"

A long sneeze could be heard from one of the rooms. Inside the room the rabbit was resting himself on the mattress with a blanket over him. His burning face and sweat could be seen clearly. As the members heard the sound, they approached the door of the room. They saw Bell laying on his bed which is quite unusual.

"Bell-kun, are you okay?"

The goddess came near and asked the boy. Bell opened his eyes (with a bit of difficulty as his eyes were heavy) and replied: "Godd...esss.. *cough*cough*, I… I am fine."

"You don't seem so Bell," Welf entered and stood by his side.

Hestia noticed the burning body and sweat so she placed her hand on his forehead.

Feeling immense heat she quickly took her hand and waved it: "Aaaaaaaaa, hot,hot,HOT!... Bell-kun you are hot."

"Eh..?... *cough*"

"Wait, Bell-dono has fever?"

"Bell-sama are you okay?"

"He seems cold."

"We gotta do something, Bell-kun has high fever."

The comment of Hestia made the familia worried about him. It's unusual for him to have a fever this high and all of a sudden.

"We should ask Naaza-sama for help," Haruhime said as she was worried about Bell.

Agreeing her companion, Welf and Mikoto set out to get Naaza's help. Meanwhile Hestia and Lily started to fight for who is going to take care of Bell.

"Hestia-sama, aren't you late for work?"

"What are you even talking about. My beloved Bell-kun is sick and you want to work. I am not leaving my Bell-kun here."

"Hestia-sama, you promised that you will pay lady Hephaistos her debt."

"But Bell-kun comes first."

As the two continued to argue and Haruhime went to make Bell something to eat. Bell got annoyed and barely stood up and moved.

If I stay here then my health would be even worse. He sneaked out of the familia household without known to Lily and Hestia.

As he was walking like a drunken rabbit and continuously taking wall's support to walk.

"Phant… phant... My body feels heavy…"

"Eh… Argonaut-kun?"

In front of him stood his friend Tiona who was thankfully with Airmid. The rabbit looked them with dull eyes, before he even attempted to say another word, he fell unconscious on Tiona's arms.

"Wha? Argonaut-kun!?" Tiona with surprised expression shouts.

"Hm… He looks sick, let's take him back to his familia," Airmid said with plain face.

"Ieaaaaaaaaa" Bell yelled with weak voice, "Please I don't want to go there."

Hearing this the two girls gave knowing looks, 'Seems like something happened'.

Without any delay, the girls decided to take him to Twilight Manor as it was a few Blocks away.

Twilight manor was calm until a certain Amazoness yelled near the entrance gate. Since all the major members were gone out with Loki for some familia business. Tione, Ais and Lefiya with rest of the members were there including Riveria who noticed the sound and headed out. Seeing Tiona and Airmid with unexpected guest who is Bell she gave an eyebrow and let the gatekeepers let them in.

"Tiona, what happened to him? Is that Bell Cranel?"

"Moma, Argonaut-kun is having high fever," Tiona in panic.

"So, why didn't you drop him back to his home?"

"We tried but he yelled weakly that he doesn't want to go back," Airmid with plane face.

-Meanwhile in Hearthstone Manor-

"I am saying this for the last time supporter-kun. I will take care of my Bell-kun."

"No! I will take care of Bell-sama."

The argument continued until the Renart pointed out something that made the two of them lose their souls out from their mouth.

"Choto-... Hestia-sama, where is Bell-sama."

"Eh?"

". . . . ."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"B-B-BELL-KUN WHERE DID HE GO!?"

"HESTIA-SAMA ITS ALL YOUR FAULT, IF YOU LET ME TAKE CARE OF BELL-SAMA THEN NOTHING WOULD'VE HAPPENED."

"SUPPORTER-KUN ITS YOUR FAULT!"

At that moment Welf and Mikoto entered the room with Naaza.

"Hestia-sama, we brought Naaza. Uh… where is Bell?"

"Um… Welf-sama, Bell-sama is gone missing."

Again the comment of Haruhime struck the two of them like a sharp spear. Where did the rabbit go?

"Did ya all checked the whole manor?"

"No, lets find him quickly."

-Twilight Manor-

Bell is allowed to res in a free room, there Airmid take a look on Bell's health until…

". . . . ."

-BAM-

The door flew towards the next room, hearing the sound Tiona, Ais, Tione and Lefiya rushed.

As the dust cleared itself they spotted the rabbit who was…. Uh… like… how should I put it.

"Eh? Argonaut-kun what happened?" Tiona raising an eyebrow as she saw Bell as a drunk person. Bell kept on muttering while destroying the walls of the manor.

"I will kill monsters….. I will get stronger…. I want approval of Ais-san…. I will become a hero..."

"Eh? What happened to him?"

"Argonaut-kun, are you okay?"

"Hmm?"

"Uwaaa, A-A-Airmid-san!"

As Lefiya yelled when she saw Airmid who was in a state as if she was about to faint. The girls quickly ignored the rabbit and get to her for assistance.

"Airmid what happened?"

"Ya what's wrong you look like you are about to faint."

Airmid still in confusion ordered the girls: "G-Get him quick, we can't let him free like that!"

"Eh?"

The three girls stood motionless as they were surprised to see Airmids reaction for the first time.

"What are you looking at me for?"

"A-Airmid-san, you reacted like that for the first time."

"Mooo, quickly get him."

The sounds of scratches and falling objects could be heard. As the girls went to the direction of the sounds they were surprised to see the rabbit harming their property, not only that but he was fighting the familia members as if they were high intellect monsters.

"Uwaaa, Tiona-san," Raul cried from one end.

"Where the hell did he come from," Loki familia member 1 said while he was standing up after falling.

"Ya guys know about it?" and another member in the same state.

"Uh… Seems like there is a big trouble in here," Tione giving a death stare to Tiona who sweat dropped at the moment.

"Moo, I can't let that human go any further," Lefiya started to chant. Bell noticed that and looked at her.

A vibration felt in his body. He is going crazy. His heart beating faster than a horde of Almiraj rushing for their lunch time.

"Waaaa"

"Eh!?"

Bell looked at Lefiya with a sly smile startling her to stop her chant. He quickly ran up close to her and touched her cheeks.

"Aaaaa, it's a fairy~~~"

"U-U-Uwaaa!"

As Lefiya's face got even redder, bell started to rub his face on hers.

"Aaaaa, it's sooo soft~~~~"

"Uwaaa…."

Considering the situation (in which rabbit makes a bold move making the whole familia dropping their jaws.) Lefiya was knocked unconscious by Bell's sudden action.

Seeing this Tiona was a bit jealous as Bell was boldly rubbing his cheeks with Lefiya's, Ais gave a cute pout and Tione just watched the scenario of the two jesoulsed girls. Riveria was out from shock to see a human that bold to touch an elf without their permission, boy it were her then she would give a good lesson. Oops here he comes.

Bell turns to Riveria and again rushes to her, he looks at her with an innocent smile and hugs her which makes all the familia members shocked and whatever you think. Riveria sure was surprised and her face got a little red, Bell looks at her and says: "Okāsan (Mother)"

"Ehhhhhhhh?"

Riveria in mind : "K-K-KAWAII!"

Without resisting, she patted his head which made Tiona and Ais jealous.

Airmid ame after getting herself back to her senses (which is the default face… uhhh I mean expressionless.)

"What are you doing petting him?"

"Airmid-san, could you explain to us what is going on?"

Airmid explained them how everything happened. He started to go crazy when she was about to heal him.

As she placed her hand over him, he began to go nuts resulting pushing Airmid then rushing like a maniac. Airmid clearly said that his dungeon addict caused this problem making him a 'Dungeon Maniac'. As Bell safely left Riveria's arm then started attacking the rest of the members, Airmid also pointed out that he is unbelievably stronger than before.

As Bell continued on destroying stuff, the wolf howled from far.

"Who the hell let this rabbit in."

"Uh…" Tiona sweat dropped.

Bell on seeing Bete rushed to hit him, Bete as ya all know kicked him which made him crash after covering a certain distance.

"Ehh~~~~ An advance Kobold~~~," Bell said as he stood up.

"The hell ya say rabbit?"

Again Bell rushed to attack Bete and again Bete threw Bell, the process continued for a few moments until,

"What is going on?"

"Ah… Lefiya."

The little elf woke up from the shock (still having a hard time to look at Bell but still.), she asked Tione with a weak voice while getting up. At the same moment, Bell came flying in whistle Lefiya gets startled and her cheek starts to burn.

Bete approached the Rabbit, but in Bell's POV, the advanced Kobold (Bete) is going after his Fairy (Lefiya). He again hugged Lefiya and yelled: "I ain't lettin~ my Fairy~ eaten by ya~"

"The Heck happened to ya?" Bete howled.

"Uwaa ... (mind down once again)" Lefiya collapses.

"Alright, now I am pissed. Prepare to DIE!" Bete came flying with a kick whistle Bell ducked in time aaaaand…..

Slash-

". . . ."

A moment of silence. As Bete landed, he just realised what had been cut off. He spins his neck back and found that his tail is cut into halves (Well almost. Poor wolf was in Immense pain.)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

The cries of the wolf could be heard in nearby streets. For the first time ever, the familia members saw Bete Crying badly, holding his (half cut) tail. Ais, Tione and Tiona were left with wide eyes whistle Riveria got a stomach ache because she go ROFL. Raul prayed for the wolf while the rest of them were stunned. The wolf kept on crying like a little boy ( Well imagine a chibi crying).

"Yaaaay~~~ huh~ the Kobold isn't disappearing?~~~ Oh well, I will kill you this time for sure~~~"

Just as he was about to backstab the weakened wolf, Airmid attacked him with a pan (don't ask where she got it but she got one on time) knocking Bell out cold.

Now, Hestia-familia enters the Manor and was surprised to find Bell unconscious and the destruction caused by the 'Dungeon Maniac'. Tione explained everything to her whistle Ais hears two people talking outside the manor so she went to check.

Hestia laughed out louder and harder while the rest of them were worried about the cost that they have to pay. In the meantime, after examining the rabbit, Naaza and Airmid found that he had been injected a serum which makes a person go crazy. Most interesting thing about that was, it could be only made and used by the god.

Ais enters while dragging two people in the manor whistle everyones eyes are shot to see Kenki dragging Hermes and Dianchet

"N-Nanigashi-kun?"

"Dianchet-sama? Ais-san why are you dragging them?"

"Well the thing is…"

The moment Ais went outside the manor, she found Dianchet and Hermes. Dianchet argued with Hermes as he didn't pay for what Dianchet had done. Hearing this, embarrassed Airmid apologise to the Loki familia. In the end, Bell was innocent but Dianchet and Hermes had to pay the cost, for Hermes it was even devastating as he was held upside-down with Hestia and rest of the people who got involved also including his own familia torchered.

Finn, Gareth and Loki enter the Familia, it was almost night. They were surprised to see the condition of their home. As Loki asked what happened, Riveria again gave out a loud laugh whistle Lefiya blushed madly with Ais and Tiona pouting in a cute way and Tione sighing.

"Eh? Bete, what happened to yer tail?" Loki asked the werewolf as she noticed his tail being bandaged (and was sitting near the corner of the house.)

"Hahaha…. Just say the rabbit bit the wolf."

"Eh? Rabbit?"

Riveria's reply made Loki puzzled along with Finn and Gareth who were sweat dropping.

The wolf still in the corner with a scary face: "Imma gonna kill the Rabbit for sure."

 **Again thank you Krikasu for writing this chapter, hoping u enjoyed it! Go check out his fics if ya haven't, they're awesome. till next time xD**


	11. Why Bell Shouldn't Get Drunk

**Back pretty early... Again, you may skip this note if you wish ^^'**

 **Chapter 9 reviews (was in a hurry last time):**

 **Shin Hyo Joon: Arigato :D**

 **dereturd: Glad ya enjoyed it, even if it was cringy ^^' Lol Hermes is Hermes so xD Idea is noted, thanks :D**

 **AsulAgila3456u: Working on an idea like that so expect it somewhere in future updates, Thanks xD**

 **anEnthusiasticNerd: Sorry 'bout grammar mistakes ^^'**

 **iiiiiiiik: Thanks lots, next chap will be BellxAis :D**

 **Marshall Cross Marian: Noted, next chap will be Ais'**

 **Chapter 10 reviews: Again Last chap was done by Krikasu so... xD**

 **Mann856: Here ya go**

 **Marshall Cross Marian: Glad u enjoyed it xD**

 **Shin Hyo Joon: XD**

 **Ca1piggy: ^^'**

 **Satellizersama: Thanks, glad you liked it :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danmachi.**

"No."

"Come on Bell-KUN, it'll bee fuuun- _HIC_!"

"You're drunk Welf." Bell sweat-dropped, trying to push the older boy off whilst the warrior of Takemikazuchi Familia started laughing his head off at them. The god of travel didn't fail to follow.

"Yes Bell-kun, you have to loosen up a bit…" The bright blush across the threes faces gave a clear sign they were dead drunk. With mugs lying around the table, Bell had forgotten just how much they had. It was simple really, they had merely come out to the hostess of fertility to relax away from the ladies and the dungeon, but somehow it had descended to a drinking contest which no one won.

"Ha-have some!" Welf shoved the glass to Bell who pushed it away again, now considering turning away and going back home.

"I'm under-aged!" Well there was no actual age of drinking alcohol in Orario but he preferred not to. If he went home drunk and wasted then who knows what Hestia and the rest would do.

"Heh, excuses." Hermes chuckled, shifting his seat to Bell's other side and slinging an arm around his shoulder. "Just try it Bell-kun, you'll find yourself relaxed and hoping for more…" Bell wanted to say he didn't want that but Hermes raised his hand to call over one of the waitresses. "Syr-chan~ Please bring me another glass!"

"Yes Hermes-sama." Syr, looking up after serving another plate and pouting at the sight of Bell amongst them and not with her, walked away and seconds later returned with a glass. Hermes, taking the glass and thanking her whilst she walked away, shoved it in the startled Bell's hands.

"Now go on~ Take a swig and join the land of bliss!"

"B-but-"

"No buts, drink up!" Grabbing the glass he pushed it against his mouth and forced him to down it all in one go. Bell, too surprised at the sudden action, could only push him off and take a choking breath in when the glass was nearly empty.

"Ooooh GOOOOD one Hermes-sama!" Ouka laughed even harder, nearly falling over his chair. Bell started coughing, nearly falling over himself. Trying to wipe away the tears in his eyes, he noticed everything starting to get weird. His head started to spin, his heart started beating faster and he felt strangely… happy. Energized, even.

"Ugh…" He managed out weakly, still not used to the feeling of the room spinning around him. His head fell on the table, the other three men starting to laugh and chatter amongst themselves again.

"-!" Welf's attention immediately snapped to the door, whilst the energetic cat of the hostess cheerily announced their arrival. As they stepped in, all fell silent whilst their goddess went straight to their usual table and started to order.

"Hurry up Mama Mia! I met chibi along the way and she's coming here with the girls of her Familia too! I wanna beat her to this pub!"

"Yer already here, there's no point in that!"

"Eehh…" Chibi… didn't the goddess of the Loki Familia call only ONE person that name? Who was it… who was ittttt… "... oe, big guy, whose chibi."

"Yyyyyou." The bigger guy replied with a smirk and Welf gave him a glare, shakily raising his fist to threaten to which he only laughed to. Hermes separated them before they got carried away.

"Now now you two, no injuring each other. And Bell-kun, what's with that solemn look you have?"

"... solemn?" he muttered out, glancing up at him with hazy, confused eyes. "... whoze solemn? I've nevah met them."

"Ah, so you're drunk too." Drunk with only on glass eh, he really had zero alcohol tolerance. Hermes nodded, turning his attention to the newcomers whose goddess didn't fail to notice them. "Oh, Loki! Good to see ya!"

"Screw off Hermes." she scoffed as the rest of the Familia got seated. "I'm here to enjoy with my Familia!"

"Aww is that any way to greet an old friend?"

"Please, you two." Ryu, watching their interaction, stepped in with a look at each. "Do not start a fight. It will not be fitting."

"Sure Ryu-chan! And please bring us some fish!" For someone drunk he was sure polite and hyper.

"Kay kay just bring me my beer!" Ryu sighed and nodded, taking one last glance at the white-haired boy beside Hermes whose head was still strangely on the table.

"Ah, lord Hermes." Finn sweat-dropped.

"That blacksmith of lady Hestia's…"

"That bunny brat along with them."

"... Bell…?"

"... oe, Bell." Welf, noticing the boy rather motionlessly sitting there with head still on the table, shook him. "You asleep?"

"... hmm…? My head feels… weird."

"Here is your order." The elegant elf of the hostess made her way to them, cutting their conversation short as she served them the dish. Her eyes fell on the rabbit whose hair still covered his face, wondering what was going on. Before she could ask though, he threw his head up and started laughing like a maniac.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Ryu jumped out of her skin in alarm, as did the rest around them. This caught everyone's attention. The boy, now the center of attention again, stopped laughing and looked around dazed. He then looked up at the elf beside him innocently.

"Ah, Ryu-san…" He trailed off and she blinked in confusion, frowning at his reaction. And although it was nothing new seeing a bright blush across his face, this time he was just plain… WEIRD. Realization passed over her, connecting the dots when spotting the mugs lying on the table.

"... Cranel-san, are you dru-"

"Shhh…" He pushed his finger on her lips, stopping her from speaking further. Next thing they knew, he stood up and grabbed her hand. He smiled at her brightly, taking her hand in his and pulling her closer in a swift move. "Let's dans, Ryu-sssan!"

"Heh?!" She managed out a surprised squeak as he started laughing, stepping away from the table, pulling her along. The rest watched with mouths agape, not knowing how to react as the boy leading the way carried along the flustered and surprised elf. "C-Cranel-san! Please, listen to-"

"Haha!" His hand on her waist whilst her on his shoulder, both were swaying and twirling around in the middle of all the gazes. As the swayed past the door, one could see a loli goddess and a prum, alongside a human girl and a renart all gaping at them. The goddess dropped her Jagamarukun, eye twitching at what she was seeing.

Ryu's face, now light pink, lowered whilst he continued smiling brightly at her. One step backwards and he nearly fell over. She quickly grabbed him by his shirt before he could and pulled him back up. "Eeehh… Ryu… san…" he stared at her with bright red eyes, his smile now falling. She felt her body tingle, jolting at how he called her name.

"Y-yes…" she tried to regain her voice but his hands rose to her face, cupping both her cheeks. She blinked, heart racing even faster. _W-why am I feeling like this-_ before she could even think though, he rose at the tip of his toes and-

-gently kissed her on her forehead.

Silence. Ryu blinked, confused to what just occurred. He had just… kissed her. Albeit on the forehead, but it was a kiss nonetheless… a pause. Then her face burst into a bright blush as Bell stepped away smiling brightly

"Ryu-saaaans so nise, i wanted t' reward her!"

Reward her. _Reward her his god-damned ass_ \- was what was going through few of the womens' heads. Ryu, now completely broken by yours truly Bell Cranel, could only stand there as he swayed in place and looked around (for his next target xD).

His eyes suddenly met those of the wolf who sat only a few feet away, looking at him bemused while still holding his mug. Silence fell around them as the two stared at each. Then, by some miracle, Bell tilted his head and stumbled up to him, making Bete slowly back away with a growl.

"Don't you dare do anything to me ya bunny br-" Next thing he knew, the boy tripped and landed face-first at his waist, arms hanging over the wolf's shoulder to not completely slip off. The action itself was so sloppy they could actually see it in slow-motion.

Bell raised his head, pushing himself near Bete's face. Ais, who was sitting right beside him, paled. Bell stared at him with unblinking eyes and Bete growled, ready to throw him off when suddenly, the boy neared his cheek and… licked it. Bell slowly licked his cheek, not minding the stares and gawks of others.

"PHHHFT-!" Loki spit out her wine and started coughing, half-laughing herself to death. The other members of the Loki Familia had somewhat mixed reactions, Riveria looking away to hide her own laughter. Mini Ais meanwhile, was internally screamed whilst real Ais stared at them with a blank look. Hestia's screams could also be heard, as well as Hermes' laughter.

Bete's eye twitched as Bell slightly backed away. A pause. "... ya taste bland."

Laughter burst around the room, not being able to hold it any longer. Screams were heard too, you can guess whose. Bete's shoulders shook, his eye twitching as he growled even louder. "GET, THIS GOD-DAMNED BUNNY BRAT, OFF OF-"

"AIZZ-SAAAAN!" Bell's attention shifted to the pouting sword princess who jolted at his yell. The rest were silenced as well, as Bell somewhat pushed himself off of Bete and neared the sword princess.

"Yes…? What is it…?" She blinked uncertainly as he stared at her. Then, he smiled brightly.

"I want' tell you somthing!"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Hestia trashed around in Mikoto's arms, trying to reach him but failing. Ais blinked and tilted her head.

"... what… do you want to tell me?"

"I, lov-"

"STOOOOOP!" Next thing they knew the goddess of hearth launched herself at the boy, head-butting him right in the back and knocking him over Ais, who could only manage a surprised yelp as all three went crashing down.

Silence fell around all, as Hestia, dazed, stumbled up shaking her head. When she looked at Ais and Bell though, her cheeks turned red and she grumbled. "Belll-kuuuUUUUUNNN!"

"Eehhh…?" He managed out, eyes dazed and not able to focus. "... o..ka-chaaaan… world spinnin'..."

"Eto…" Meanwhile, the girl he was beside, looked at him with a blushing pout. He blinked, somehow able to adjust DESPITE being dead drunk and knocked over. Then, smiling a lop-sided shaky grin, he giggled and- gave a light peck on her forehead as well.

"Aizz-saann… kawaii ne!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Moments later the loli goddess grabbed him and dragged him off of Ais, glaring daggers at the sword princess as Lili came to aid them.

The sword princess, now being fussed over by a fuming Lefiya and an excited Tiona as well as an angry Bete, could only raise her hand to her forehead, golden eyes following Bell. A light blush adored her cheeks.

… _it felt… warm. When he kissed me._

The now-fixed Ryu- who'd just stood and watched the exchange with a dark aura- snapped her attention to the three men who had been laughing and cheering the rabbit on. Hermes paled at the glare, knowing hell was coming to greet him again.

Oh, how he was so right.

* * *

The next day, awoken with a hangover and little memory of what had went down, Bell had asked his still angry goddess who, although reluctant, told him everything. As a punishment of course. That same day, Finn got news that rabbit foot had come to the mansion for something. He merely stepped outside the balcony to spot said boy doing a full-on dogeza in front of the main members of the Loki Familia.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Haha, ya were crazy yesterday!"

"Loki, you're making Argonaut-kun more guilty!"

"Heh, stupid bunny brat."

"... Bell… you, don't have to do that…"

Needless to say, after the incident, the three men who had started the whole thing were giving a STRICT lesson. Their cries could still be heard, people in Orario recalled.

"Please forgive me Asfi!"

"LIKE HELL I WILL!"

"YOU'RE EVEN SCARIER THAN TSUBAKI!"

And it was also noted to NOT get Bell Cranel drunk.

Hey, at least a certain elf had her wish fulfilled.

 **Okay that's enough of BetexBell xD** **He's making a harem alright xD Next chap will include Ais Wallenstein so... hope u enjoyed!**


	12. How To Cheer Up The Sword Princess

**Whew sorry that took a long time, was focusing on DanMemo and drawing ^^'**

 **dereturd: Had noticed i didn't put any Ryu in... will have more upcoming xD I'm not familiar with the show so apologies if it didn't meet your expectations, still glad ya enjoyed it :D**

 **Saterllizersama: Thank you :D**

 **Itsc: Thank you! Sorry, it's a habit but i'll try to get rid of it** **^^'**

 **Mann856: Thanks, glad u enjoyed it ;D**

 **Shin Hyo Joon: xD Thank you! Mini Ais always happy around Bell XD**

 **(Guest): Glad ya enjoyed it! xD**

 **Marshall Cross Marian: Really glad you enjoy all of my chaps, arigato :D I'll try to give all the girls justice xD**

 **Ca1piggy: He doesn't taste good xD**

 **Well this is, you can guess, Bell and Ais chap. I'm not sure if it's off or not but... Enjoy! XD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danmachi.**

 _SLASH!_

"You're losing focus, pay attention!"

"Yes!" He roughly dodged the swift kick she threw at him, blocking the saber of her sword with his black knife. Ais jumped back and lashed at him again, her saber just a blur through his eyes. He managed to block some attacks, while some passed through and hit him roughly. Stumbling back he braced himself as she attacked again, not giving him a second to regain his senses. "-AGH!"

"Don't allow your opponent to take lead, it'll just mean you lose."

His eyes snapped open, spotting the next attack before it hit him. The saber grazed his knife and he swiftly switched to her side, winding his fist as her eyes widened.

"-!" She stumbled forward as the punch hit her waist. Bell backed away, letting some space between himself and the sword princess. Ais blinked, turning to face him in surprise whilst her hand rested on the slightly bruised area of her waist. He landed a hit. Why did SHE feel happy because of that and why mini Ais was jumping around beside her in content, she didn't understand. Still, she let herself support a small smile. "... That was good."

"Really?!" His eyes sparkled with excitement at her statement. As if catching himself, he flushed and cleared his throat. "I mean, thank you."

… _like an excited bunny._ She thought to herself, smiling even more and nodding. "You're getting better at this. I almost didn't spot you." _Does that mean… I've been a good teacher? We've been training for almost 3 months now and he's gotten better- no, excellent in combat._ She lost herself in her thoughts, looking very concentrated. Bell sweat-dropped.

"Um, Ais-san?"

 _Does that mean… he's good to go? He won't need me to train him anymore…?_ Her heart sank and the mini Ais beside her started to tear up. Bell got even more panicked at the sad look she had.

"Ais-san?!" She glanced at him with blank eyes and fell deep in thought again. He was a level 4 now, but almost fought like a level 5. He would be more than capable to handle himself.

 _Rabbit's… leaving my nest?_

"..." Bell looked lost and cornered, not knowing what to do with the princess in front of him. He couldn't exactly read her mind, but he knew it was related to him. _What did I do this time?_ "Um, Ais-san." She looked up indicating she was listening. "Can we finish this lesson here?"

… _So early?_ That just fed in to her fears of them not meeting anymore. "... Why?" She squinted her eyes at him. Bell jolted at the sudden change of mood and chuckled sheepishly.

"W-well, few of my male friends wanted to have a hangout… so I have to go join them." Specifically him, Ouka, Welf and Miach. Hermes WOULD have joined but that would just get Bell upset and Welf angry. They still hadn't forgotten what the god had done.

… _hangout? He's going… because of a hangout?_ Her frown slowly switched to an adorable pout again, as mini Ais beside her also pouted and huffed in frustration … _they are more important than training… or me…?!_ She didn't know why, but she felt upset. And angry.

Bell paled as she rAised her saber with a dangerous glint in her eyes. "A-Ais-san?!" What had he done this time what had he done this time what had he done- "OW!" Next he knew she launched herself past him and threw him over. Wincing in pain, he looked over to see the sword princess looking down at him with that same cute pout. _Ahhh kawai~ wait no!_

… _Bell no baka!_ She turned away, her hair following her movements. Now starting to descend the stairs, she shot him one last pout before disappearing out of sight. Bell blinked in confusion and got up.

 _D-did I make her upset over something?_ "A-Ais-san, wait!" Deciding the other men could wait, he rushed down the stairs as well. To his luck though, he tripped over his own feet and face-planted on the ground just as he was down the stairs. "OW!" He had been falling a lot lately.

"Bell, here ya are!" Someone walked up and Bell looked up surprised. "The rest are waiting, hurry up." Instead of following Welf though, Bell sighed and put his hands on his shoulders. Then, he smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry." Pushing Welf away, he turned on his feet and raced away.

"Wha- Bell?!"

Meanwhile, Ais was sitting near the fountain located the center of orario. Beside her was the pouting mini Ais who swung her legs inside the water. Silence surrounded them. The few passerbyers who passed stared at her in surprise. She gave them no mind, still pouting and staring at her lap.

… _Why did I get angry… ?_ Mini Ais tugged on her dress, now looking sad. She shook her head, determined to not talk to that betraying rabbit. _He can go wherever he wants, I don't care!_ Mini Ais paused and huffed as well, crossing her arms.

"Ais-san!" Her attention snapped to the side of the streets, where the boy had finally found her. He raced up to her, gasping for breath as he did. "Finally… found you!"

"... Bell…" Although surprised, she pouted and turned away frown him. "... what do you want?"

 _Cold!_ Bell shivered and smiled sheepishly. "Umm… did I upset you, in any way?"

"No... you didn't."

Ah, he did.

He scratched his head, looking back to try and find where it went wrong. Ais glanced at him, her light blush not leaving her cheeks. She still didn't turn to him. How did you cheer up the sword princess… realization immediately passed over him and he fist-bumped his palm, immediately turning and racing off. Ais was left surprised and mini Ais baffled.

… _He ran away again…_ This time the real Ais teared too, alongside the mini Ais.

 _If ya make a girl upset, it's yer duty to cheer her up!_ Was what his grandpa had taught him. Not like Bell completely followed the old geezer's perverted ideas but… some of them were actually helpful! Quickly thanking the old lady (thank god **_hehe_** his goddess was at the hephaestus store that day), he rushed back to the fountain the sword princess still sat on.

"Ais-san!" This caught her attention, as he ran up to her and plopped down beside her. He was smiling brightly, with… a Jagamarukun in hand? Ais blinked, confused and bit upset he was eating her favorite treat in front of her. If he wanted to eat, he could go elsewhere- "say ahhh~"

… Eh?

"... ?" She stared at the Jagamarukun he held out in surprise, as mini Ais immediately started jumping up and down in joy, motioning for Ais to go ahead. Her heart swelled with warmth, her cheeks heating up as her pout fell. Feeling strangely happy, she accepted the gesture and bit into the Jagamarukun.

Okay yeah, Bell admitted he was panicking on the inside. Maybe he had just lost his mind, maybe he had abandoned his timidness, maybe he had grown bold. Whatever it was, he didn't care at the moment. He was in heaven and his objective was to make the sword princess happy again.

As Ais took the Jagamarukun from his hands, she realized what he was trying to do and shot him a blushing pout. … _that isn't working, your betraying rabbit._

 _Jagamarukun didn't cheer her up?_ He sweat-dropped. _Well i'm not giving up!_ Huffing in determination, he sat beside her quietly, trying to think of what could cheer her up. Ais continued to nibble on the Jagamarukun, still confused as to why she was upset in the first place.

Another situation flashed through Bell's mind and he immediately blushed. _No, no no no no, no way am I doing that!_ She might like it, but he'll literally die of embarrassment!

… No. he made her upset, he had to cheer her up. Swallowing up his embarrassment, he turned to Ais who glanced at him. He had her full attention. Run away run away run away-

"A…" Ais looked up at him fully, now confused to his stammering voice and red face. "... Ais- Aisoneechanpleaseforgiveme."

God-damn it.

"What was that?" She looked confused. Trying to steel himself from the blushing mess he was, he took in a deep breath and smiled.

"Ais-onee-chan, please forgive me for whatever I did."

Silence.

Ais stared at him surprised to the core. Mini Ais gaped at him, her tiny hands rising to paw the real Ais. Bell stayed still, bright red and waiting for her to do something. Something. ANYTHING. At last, Ais snapped out of her trace and jolted, her face flushing. She quickly turned away, continuing to nibble on the Jagamarukun. She couldn't fall for it. SHE COULDN'T FALL FOR IT!

"... t-that… I… You didn't…" Ah, now she was a stuttering mess. Good job Bell.

Just what else could he do…

...

Well, worth a shot. If he died in the process, his fault.

"... Ais-san." She looked up at him, the pink hue still not having left her cheeks. He smiled. "You like giving me lap pillows, right?"

… _no way… he'll let me give him a lap pillow?_ Even mini Ais was interested in what he was saying.

"But only YOU give me lap pillows. Have I ever given you one?"

… Eh?

Next thing she knew, her head gently lay on his lap.

Mini Ais… fainted.

Ais blinked, looking up as Bell smiled down at her. Realizing what he was doing, her face turned bright pink. "B-Bell…?!"

"I'm sorry if it's uncomfortable, but please hold still." As if to add to her surprise, his hands slowly started to stroke her long blond hair. She blinked even more, her face growing warmer. Why was her heart racing so fast. Why did she feel so warm. She hadn't gotten sick… had she?

She decided not to say anything, closing her eyes and enjoy the warmth he had to offer. Her golden locks were gently being stroked by the boy who, although embarrassed, was smiling calmly. If anyone they knew came across the scene, they'd almost not recognize the two. It was as if their personality whole had been switched- or rather, they were acting how they SHOULD have around each other.

Bell noticed Ais smiling softly with eyes closed peacefully. This was the best time to ask her what he had done to make her upset. Maybe she'd agree to tell him. "... Ais-san?"

"... hmm?" She hummed softly, almost forgetting about her anger.

"... why did you walk away?" Her eyes fluttered open. "I mean… I don't remember doing anything to upset you… did I hit you too hard? Did I hurt you?" He sounded worried. Her body felt warmer. Why did she feel such… such embarrassment?

"..." Her cheeks reddened further. "... I don't know…"

"Huh?"

"... you've become… stronger." Her heart started beating faster. "You can hold your own against me… you can protect your familia, you can go to deeper floors… I was… I mean, you don't need anymore training… no, i-!"

Bell's eyes widened, realizing what she meant. She simply didn't want to stop meeting him. If he had completed training, he wouldn't need her to meet him up the wall every morning. He was strong enough, he wouldn't need her to train him anymore.

"And… when you said you were going to go with your friends… instead of staying with me…" Her cute pout returned. "... i… I didn't like it. For some reason." there. She said it.

Silence. Then, she felt the boy start to shake. She looked up at him and pouted further, growing further embarrassed when seeing him trying to hold his laughter in. seeing her like that, Bell finally burst into laughter.

 _Ais-san you're so cute!_

"A-Ais-san, what- what are you saying?!" He calmed down slightly, wiping the tears in his eyes from laughing so much. "Do you really think i'll go away after training? You've helped me so much, yet I'm still weak. I have yet to reach my goal, yet to accomplish what I'm out for. I'm not stopping until I get there." Ais rose from his lap, staring at him surprised. He smiled brightly, tilting his head. "Ais-san, can I ask you something?"

"... yes?"

"Please continue to train me. I'm yet not strong enough, so please help me get stronger."

"...!" Ais felt herself smile, looking truly happy at his words. "... yes." beside her the revived mini Ais was jumping around in excitement, happy her rabbit was staying in her nest. Ais lay her head back in his lap. "... i'm sorry, I got upset over such a small thing."

"N-no, I made you upset. I should be the one apologizing." his lost embarrassment finally caught up to him and Bell flushed. "B-besides… it was cute. Seeing Ais-san upset and acting so childish." he chuckled and Ais pouted, hitting his knee lightly. "Sorry sorry."

"... Bell? I…" she didn't know the feeling well yet. Still she knew one thing.

 _I care about you._

"... you're important to me." she decided, smiling up at the boy. Bell blinked, surprised. Then, heart fluttering from joy and blush rising, he smiled back just as happily.

"I, too…"

 _I love you._

"... care about you."

Ais hummed in content, finally letting her eyes flutter close as the boy calmly continued to stroke her hair.

Meanwhile, a bit away, the gaping Welf, the shell-shocked Ouka, the smirking and surprised Hermes alongside the smiling Miach watched the scene.

"Ara ara, Bell sure catches attention."

"You're one to say Miach-sama!"

"Bell-dono is… definitely amazing."

"I wonder what Hestia would do if she saw this…"

…

"Ais-san, where were you yesterday?" Lefiya looked at Ais suspiciously, inching closer as Ais looked away with a sweatdrop. The loki familia was currently having breakfast and the main members were staring at Ais the whole time. "I didn't see you the WHOLE day."

"You weren't in the dungeon too." Riveria rAised an eyebrow. Ais looked away, this time blushing.

"I-i was… training."

"... uhummm…" Riveria nodded slowly, her frown slowly starting to turn into a smirk. "... so, was Bell cranel well?" Ais nearly fell over at her statement whistle everyone burst (minus the leaders) burst into screams.

"EHHHH?!"

"AIS WAS WITH ARGONAUT-KUN?!"

"THAT CHEATING HUMAAAAN!"

Meanwhile, Bell was being interrogated by a jealous Welf and Ouka.

"How the hell did that happen?!"

"What did you do?!"

"N-nothing! I did nothing! Someone! Save me!"

How do you really cheer up the sword princess? Simple answer: give her a Jagamarukun. Otherwise give her a Bell Cranel.

 **Well, now you know how to cheer up an upset Sword Princess xD Very sorry if it was off or just plain wrong, do comment and let me know if it was. See you guys in next chap and hope ya enjoyed it!**


	13. A Game Of Pocky (Special again!)

**My sincere apologies for not having updated for so long ^^' Seriously, I'm very sorry T_T Let's say my laptop broke and i was stuck with that. so, as an apology, this chap is a special. My original plan was to post the 'Bell turns into a Kid' idea that many have been suggesting but you'll see that next chap next week. Instead, take this humor/fluff aisxbell. i'll start uploading like i usually do from now on and thank you all for the support you have given to this rather silly fic xD**

 **you may skip this if you want ^^'**

 **Mann856: Lol jagamarukun and bell work well  
Serakrom: Indeed she can ;) Thank you!  
dereturd: Thanks, I didn't expect the chapter to be that good xD Yes somewhere there, I myself am not sure ^^'  
Marshall Cross Marian: Thank you, glad you enjoyed it :)  
anEnthusiasticNerd: Thank you :)  
Indigo One: I'll take note of that xD Here's one (not exact though)  
Saterllizersama: Coming next chap ;)  
Sirlagsalot: I'll take note of that idea  
Guest: Yes, probably xD  
Kiyora: That's a good idea, will make sure in upcoming chaps  
ElMagoMagico2: Indeed xD  
Hayashinjage17: Lol indeed writing that was... interesting xD That tsundere part gets me laughing all the time **

**Note: I do not own Danmachi.**

"... Po...cky?"

The sword princess stared at the anonymous object in her hand. Part of her mind told her to throw it away, while the other half told her to believe her goddess. Why, some might wonder, can she not trust her goddess. well, she's Loki.

… enough said.

Back to the thing in hand, she glanced up at the grinning Tiona and Loki. She wanted to trust them, really she did…

… but the shake of head Finn gave as he passed by and the glare Riveria shot at the two told her to NOT trust them. Bete merely glanced at it, gave a weird look and turned away. Lefiya, however, looked interested to what it was. She couldn't blame the elf who had decided to walk up beside her to inspect from closer. She herself was curious to what they had handed her.

Pocky. Long edible sticks covered in chocolate. That was the shortest description she could give when she saw them. Or rather, was pocky the so called 'game' that came along with it or just the name of the sticks…?

"... so… what are you supposed to do with this?"

Why did she ask.

Loki and Tiona's grin widened- if that was possible. Immediately both rushed to her side, nearly knocking lefiya over in the process. They didn't notice though, as Loki took the box from Ais's hands.

"This, my sweet Aizu, is a game that decides who can eat other's face more-"

"-What she means is-" Tiona was fast enough to shove her hand in Loki's face, stopping her from giving any more incorrect information. "It's… sort of a kissing game."

"K… kissing?" she could feel this idea going bad.

"Yeah. basically, you have to have two players. Each of them have to bite on each end of the stick and start eating till they reach the other and… give a sweet little kiss!" the amazoness game a small wink at the end. Ais felt the elf beside her jolt, turning red in a span of seconds.

"K-k-k-kiss?!"

"Oh… I see. So, i have to choose someone-"

"ME!" Loki immediately threw herself at the princess only to be met by a swift kick that sent her several feet away. Tiona sweat-dropped as Ais pouted. Mama elf stepped in too.

"No." Riveria immediately stepped in, shooting a glare at Loki who had just started to get up. "Ais, i don't think you should play that game. ESPECIALLY if it's in Loki's suggestions." another deadly look was thrown at the goddess.

Loki, was crushed. "There's something called trust in this world?!"

"Your antics always chase it away, don't blame us."

Ais watched as their argument continued, a blushing Lefiya joining too. Giving the box in her hand a glance, her curiosity merely grew. She glanced around herself carefully, as if searching for someone.

Someone she wanted to play it with.

She had never kissed someone. That was obvious, she rejected any and every move any man in orario made on her. She'd never even HUGGED a guy, kissing was WAAAYS away. But… the game sounded fun. She wanted to give it a try, even if it meant being fooled by her troublesome goddess.

She automatically skipped Bete- ' _screw that wolf we're not kissing him!'_ was what mini Ais screamed in her mind- didn't even glance at Raul- i mean… he's RAUL- and didn't spot anyone interesting. She blinked. She… didn't really have many friends that were guys, did she…

… _ah, there's Bell also._ The white rabbit immediately came to mind. She fisted her palm, a bulb going off in her mind. Bell was a good friend of hers, he'd play it with her! He may be a bit shy (mainly around her) but they had gotten better. He would like a game like this…

… right?

Riveria glanced to where the sword princess was standing- or, was SUPPOSED to be standing. Ais had turned tail and rushed out the main door, leaving the high elf baffled as she stared at her retreating figure disappearing behind the door.

"A-Ais?!" why did she feel like the girl was gonna cause… chaos. Yup, bad idea. "Ais you shouldn't-"

"NO MAMA!" For reason only god knew, Tiona literally tackled the elf down. "LET HER BE FREEEE!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BABBLING ABOUT YOU STUPID AMAZONESS?!"

Ais shuffled past the streets of orario, her main target the hestia familia home. Her face felt warmer than usual, for some odd reason. Was it because it was so warm outside? Naaah it was around spring, it shouldn't be that warm.

She slightly patted her cheeks as if telling them to lower their color. Pouting as she quickened her pace, her mind wandered to what the white-haired boy might be doing? Her image of him was him training. She hadn't really seen him do much other than that… had she.

… that hurt. She wanted to know more about him. In the form of… a teacher, maybe. She didn't know why she wanted to know more about him, she just… did.

To help.

Because she trained him.

Yes. that was probably why.

She huffed, setting herself straight and and fist-bumping the air. After this, she was going to spend more time with him. No one was stopping her! Not even his clingy goddess or his equally clingy supporter-

She paused, her thoughts coming to a stop. Why… did she care about his goddess and supporter being clingy to him? They were… friends, weren't they? She glanced at the mini Ais beside her, who stared up at her expectedly, with a bright smile. As if waiting for her to realize something.

Her heart started to race. She glanced at the box in her hands and started walking even faster, leaving the panicking mini Ais behind. Her face felt even warmer.

 _Bell… stupid. You're… making me feel weird._ She pouted, glancing up at the mansion. She had finally arrived at her destination. Her eyes looked through the fence, catching the voice of the person she was looking for.

As she had thought, he was training. Right outside the mansion, in his undershirt and pants, Bell was battling with an invisible opponent. And honestly, he was doing it smoothly, dodging and attacking with swift moves and reflexes-

 _Ah. he tripped._

One missed step and he face-planted on the grassy ground with a muffled 'OW!'. she blinked and sweat-dropped, watching as he slowly stood up, rubbing his now red nose with a grimace. 'Why do I keep tripping like this…' she could hear him whisper.

As if feeling her presence, he glanced at the fence and jolted at the sight of the sword princess. "A-Ais-san?! What are you-"

She pouted at his reaction and straight-up jumped over the fence, grabbing it and hoisting her body over it. He was even more startled, gulping as she walked up to him- was she hopping? Now she stood in front of him, staring at him with her usual golden eyes. Her cheeks were flushed, her small smile still there.

 _Aahh so cute_ _〜_ let people call him a pervert, he'll just blame it on his grandpa. "Ais-san, what are you doing here-"

Before he could finish his question, he held up a box filled with… sticks? … and tilted her head at him. "Can you play this with me?"

"Eh?" before he knew it, she picked out one edible stick from the box and glanced at him.

"This… Loki said it was supposed to be played as a game. And… I wanted to try it so… can you, bite on one end of the stick?"

What kind of game was this… he should probably ask, but he didn't want to. Especially with her almost pleading eyes at him to cooperate with what she said. She didn't bother to clarify either, and he shrugged before gently biting the one side of the stick she held out. Whatever 'game' this was had to make sense, right? I mean, not like the gods were messing with them again right hahahahah-

His heart almost leapt out of his chest when she bit down on the other end of the stick, their faces now inches away.

"A-AIS-SA-"

"Loki… said you had to start eating from each end and…" her face flushed, glancing away. "... k-kiss."

He was going to have a heart-attack.

Before he could argue and try to reason, she looked back at him with, again, pleading eyes. _NOT FAAAAAAIR!_ His mind screamed and he gulped, his own blush rising. "O-oh… do you, really want to play it with me?"

"Mmh." she gave a little nod. Without waiting for a reply, she starting to bite down on the pocky, and he couldn't help but follow, not knowing what to say or do at this point.

Again, their faces came closer.

She could feel her heart start beating faster. Was she sick, maybe? Her face felt even warmer than before. Had his eyes always been this gentle- _what… am i thinking…_

Before they knew it, their faces now stood a mere inch away, both lost in staring into each other's eyes to really take note. It was strange, honestly. It was as if she were hypnotized, couldn't take note of anything else around them. She could feel the subtle sounds around her, and could hear the cheering of mini-Ais beside her…

She gave a slight nudge and he jolted, their lips finally meeting one another for that one split second. Even if it was only for that single moment, she kinda… liked it. She felt warmth coming from him. That one lightning spark that only ignited when they kissed. His eyes widened while hers were closed, before immediately pulling back.

Silence.

Her hand rose to her lips, fingers lightly grazing them as she was lost in thought. Bell let out a surprised squeak as if finally realizing what had happened, his face turning redder than his eyes.

He had just kissed Ais. He had just kissed Ais Wallenstein. AIS WALLENSTEIN.

 _I- she- we- what did-_ his mind started to overload with thoughts, so much so he couldn't handle it.

"B-Bell?!" she snapped out of her shock and started to panic as he literally passed out, face still red and head spinning. The last thing he remembered as her hovering above him- was that a… Ais but a mini version beside the real Ais?

…...

When Bell had regained consciousness after a few hours with zero idea of what went down, his worried goddess explained that Ais wallenstein brought him in because he 'fainted during training'. The minute all memories came crashing down on him, he passed out from shock and/or happiness. again.

Meanwhile…

"Aizzzuuu, where were you?"

"... n-no where…" _I made him faint… I'm such a bad friend…_

Yes.

Friend.

…...

 **This one-shot is literally all over the place, someone teach me how to put things in order XD See you next chap!**


	14. The Increased Cuteness

**Ngghh I know I said I'd see you guys soon but that took too soon, sorry T_T This chapter, the idea given by** **AsulAgila3456u and Saterllizersama is used. Though they don't exactly fight over him, rather he wins them and everyone over ;) (New cover drawn by me btw)**

 **You may skip if you wanna:**

 **Saterllizersama: Thank uu  
Marshall Cross Marian: Thank you lots!  
Shin Hyo Joon: Lol agreed xD  
Krikasu: That's Ais alright,,, Thanks partner, I'll keep that idea in mind!  
maxasmata123456: Hehe glad you're enjoying them :)  
ds hero: Noted!  
Hayashinkage17: Ais will never change... That story idea sounds amazing and I'm definitely keeping it for future chaps ;)  
Metropolismania: Thanks, rest assured I have something like that planned :D  
dark-feel: Undoubtebly she one of my favs, so I put her in this chap!  
Malgrath: Lefiya and Bell make a good couple indeed  
Ghost-407: Absolutely crack-ish idea and I love it, definitely doing it xD  
MarinaLuen: Here it is, sorry for the wait '^^  
FeathersLight210: XD  
(Guest): Yup, he gave them fitting reactions xD  
**

Bell was, to say the least, very confused.

The moment he opened his eyes, he snapped them close again. A mild throb went through his body and his head _hurt_. Maybe the sudden light from the window was to blame for that. When he could adjust to it, he cracked his eyes open again and slowly sat up-

Oh, wow, he didn't remember his bed being so big! It felt so off, like he was missing a big part of his memory yet also remembering it in some way. The sheets barely hung over him, having fallen to the ground. He blinked, confused, and tried to move. That was when he realized the chill he felt through his body. He tried to get himself off the bed, nearly falling over when his small and tiny legs failed to reach the ground.

… wait, something was off. The room he was in was off. It was nothing like his own room, or his grandpa's room. Frantically, he tumbled off the bed and raced to the window to take a glance outside-

…. Oh, it was too high for him to reach.

He stared up at it, baffled and panicked. He held up his tiny hands, eyes slowly filling with tears and bottom lip trembling as fear finally set in. He couldn't stop the tears that came afterwards.

"G- GRANPAAAAA!"

His wail probably rattled and startled everyone in that house because moments later, the door slammed open revealing a short panicked girl with two ponytails, a worried renard with blond hair behind alongside a prum with chestnut-colored hair. He could hear more footsteps too but didn't get a chance to check who it was when the girl with two ponytails tripped in her attempt to step in the room and face-planted right in front of him.

He blinked, tears still sparkling in his eyes, taking a few steps back in fear. The rest at the door froze and gaped. No one would blame them. Seeing a white-haired and red-eyed boy probably and barely the age of five standing in the room with only a black undershirt to cover his body while looking at them confused and scared would surprise anyone. Well, specifically them.

"... B-Bell-kun?"

Haruhime was ecstatic, staring at the boy in her arms.

He was… he was the literal replication of cuteness.

It had taken a while for them to calm down, but after pinning down that the boy was indeed their leader but slightly (a big understatement) de-aged by some random miracle (she preferred to call it a blessing), chaos had erupted thereafter with Hestia and Lili trying to take him. Welf, thank his brotherly nature, managed to snag the boy away from the girls and handed her to the safest care-taker he could point in the whole Familia: Haruhime herself.

"It's better you take care of him." He said ruffling the boy's hair. "Otherwise… these two will eat him. I'm not exaggerating." He sweat-dropped. Lili and Hestia pouted at the acussion but didn't argue, trusting Haruhime enough to handle him gently. Besides, by the way he was staring at her with those large cloudy eyes and confused pout, they'd say he had already taken a liking to her.

"... Where is grandpa?" He asked with a trembling, unused to the people that surrounded him. The renard he was in the arms of hugged him gently, which made him less wary of her. The rest, however, were still strangers.

Everyone exchanged looks.

"Your grandpa… isn't Bell-sama's grandpa de-" Hestia immediately slapped a hand over Lili's mouth, preventing her from continuing further. She shot a smile at the confused boy.

"Your grandpa is here, of course! But he had some work to do, so he won't be back in a while!" The rest caught on- telling Bell, in his current state, about his grandpa would be cruel. "So you know who I am?"

Bell slowly shook his head. She asked again, this time to the people around him. He looked around, shaking his head again and starting to tear up.

"Okay okay, but tell me this-" She gently took his hand, smiling softly. "Do you know who you are?"

This time Bell noticeably brightened. "I'm- i'm Bell!" The sunshine radiating off of his bright smile shot through their hearts and made them swear to protect this bundle of joy no matter what the circumstance.

Since the boy had no idea who anyone was, they made note to introduce themselves to him. Lili and Welf's introductions were brief, as well as Mikoto's, but when it came to Hestia…

"... a goddess?" He murmured slowly, eyes filling with awe and admiration. Hestia mentally thanked her status as a goddess and cheered herself on for the win.

"Yup! Why, you admire gods and goddesses?" She already knew the answer to that.

"Mmhmm!" He nodded his head frantically. "S-someday, when i grow up, i want to travel to the city orario that grandpa told me about and- and become a hero!"

 _So pure…_

Bell then turned to Haruhime, expecting her to say something. She smiled, tail swishing behind her. "I'm Haruhime, it's nice to meet you Bell-sama!" His attention, however, had turned to her tail instead. He reached out for it over her shoulder, managing to take hold of it and bring forth a small squeak from her. He didn't notice, scverming out of her hold while still not letting the tail go. The rest just watched as he nuzzled the tail, giggling and hugging it like a koala with a tree. Haruhime was blushing red at this point.

"... so, when are we getting him to healer for this situation- Lili-dono, why did you suddenly transform into a wolf?!"

…..

The Familia of five (plus a young boy) walked through the streets of orario, heading for the home of the miach Familia. It had taken some time, but after an hour of finding Bell the right clothes to fit since he had nothing else other than his undershirt, they were ready to visit the pharmacy of the god miach to find out the cause of why Bell was like… that. Not that they minded. But they really, really needed their leader back.

Welf and Hestia were in the front, Haruhime with Bell in arms (he was surprisingly light for his age and they unfortunately found no shoes his size) in the middle and Mikoto plus Lili at back. You know, precautions in case anyone decided to ask who the boy was. Bell wasn't exactly very… unknown in the city.

Speaking of him, Bell, now respectively dressed in a simple blue shirt with open jacket on top alongside brown pants that reached his knees, had grown attached to Haruhime out of all of them, preferably with her tail. Every once a while he would try to touch or nuzzle the tail. 'It's soft and I like it.', he had said. Haruhime didn't mind at all. Right now he was looking around himself in wonder, not recognizing the place.

"W-where are we?" He tugged on Haruhime's arm, looking increasingly worried. Haruhime smiled sheepishly.

 _He probably thought he was still in the mountains…_ "we're in orario, Bell-sama."

"Ora...rio?" The boy looked baffled. Orario. As in, _the_ orario. The city with adventurers and Familias. The stories his grandpa had told him about the city were fresh in mind, making him surprised. "... ?! W-we're in orario?!" His eyes started to twinkle, amazement written over his features. The renard unconsciously started to swish her tail again. That smile of his was deadly.

"It's like he has his memories from when he was in the mountains, but noT about coming here and so on…" Lili trailed off, eyeing the boy. "... how old do you think he is?"

"Well," Mikoto spoke up, "probably around… 4? With how clearly he speaks!" Both started giggling when Bell started to ramble of the heroes in the city, what his grandpa told him and whatnot. His love for heroes ran deep.

As they passed the known hostess of fertility though, a certain elf caught sight of them. She rAised an eyebrow at the whole Hestia Familia outside- in a rather strange formation. She was aware they were dead set on keeping Haruhime, a renard, safe and hidden, but they shouldn't be that-

"Haruhime-san... what's this?" The squeaky, boyish voice cut off her thoughts, her eyes widening at the _white-haired_ , _red-eyed_ boy pointed at the pub. The renard turned to her direction and their eyes met. Instantly, she sweat-dropped and turned away quickly, trying to avoid conversation as to who that boy in her arms was.

"Wait!" She paused as the rest of the Familia turned their attention to her, also looking nervous. "Apologies for disturbing, but… who is that boy?" Ryu was blunt in her question, not wanting to play around the bush.

"Ryu, something wrong?" Another voice came, this time Syr coming out. She eyed the scene, finally catching sight of Bell. A pregnant pause. Moments later she was hovering over Haruhime and Bell, looking excited and fasicanted. "Bell-san?! Is that you? What a pleasant surprise!" She clapped with a wide smile.

Ryu blinked. She looked at the surprised Bell. Then at the giggling Syr. Surprised Bell. Chattering Syr. Bell. Syr. Bell-

"Ooohh, what's this nya?"

"White-hair turned into a kid nya?!"

"W-what-?" The elf was obviously baffled. Bell looking at her with wide, curious eyes wasn't helping either. As if sensing her confusion, Bell motioned for Haruhime to let him go and raced up to her, staring up at her and giving a tug to her dress.

"Can I touch your ears?"

"... ?!'' Before long the elven warrior was kneeling down and letting the boy poke her ears, face turning red at each of the pouts and giggles she received from her comrades. Her embarrassment was becoming obvious as the tip of her ears also turned red.

"Wow, white-hair sure is bolder with his actions as a kid." You could hear anya snicker and Bell, as if realizing he was touching an elf's ear he barely knew (remembered, in this case), immediately let go and turned embarrassed, stammering out a quiet apology.

"It's okay." Ryu smiled, heart soaring when he gave her a shy yet wide smile in return. He looked adorable, but she would never admit that, especially not in front of Syr. She stood up, turning her attention to the Hestia Familia. "Can you please explain why Cranel-san is like this?"

"Oh, well you see-" While the Familia got busy in explaining and the waitresses in listening, no one noticed the white-haired boy get his attention caught by a fleeting feather passing him and rushing after it into the crowd of people.

…..

It took the white-haired boy a good while to realize how far he had stranded away from the rest and how many strangers were walking past him, faces he didn't recognize at all. He couldn't spot the nice fluffy renard, or the nice brother blacksmith, or the twin-tailed goddess (who claimed to be his, weirdly). Neither was the stoic elf in sight. It clicked.

Bell was lost.

He looked around frantically, trying to guess where he was. The place was unFamiliar as well. In an open space, with many people passing by and doing their usual job. He was like a small rabbit between large horses.

His eyes teared up and he started to tremble. The quiet sobs that escaped him must have attracted attention from the passing people, because moments later he felt his hand snatched and he stumbled forward with a squeak, right into the gruff man that had grabbed him. Fear quickly settled in, glassy eyes clouding and a whimper escaping him.

But, before he or any of the people around him could react, a kick efficiently greeted the adventurer and knocked him around… 50, yeah 50 (Bell guessed at least) feet away.

"AHHH MORD!" The two other men in the crowd rushed after their fallen and wailing comrade whilst the pretty, long-blonde haired girl that had kicked the man gave a blank blink.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit that hard."

"Ais, why do you always have to overdo it." The also pretty green-haired elf behind her sighed.

"He… he looked like he wanted to hurt the boy."

"I WAS JUST CHECKING IF HE WAS OKAY DAMMIT!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have been so rough, you scared him even more." The long-haired amazoness spoke up with a frown. The short-haired amazoness, though, turned her attention at him with a big smile, kneeling at his level.

"Heeey there! Are you okay?" Bell was still too surprised to actually reply and just whimpered, shying away further. The amazoness pouted but didn't back away. "Are you lost or something? It's okay, you can tell us!"

Not sure what to do at this point, he gave a small nod.

"Let's leave him at the guild, likely his parents or Familia members would come pick him up or atleast report to the guild." The other amazoness said with a shrug.

He blinked and got scared at the thought of being left alone yet again. Against his will, he suddenly hugged the blond-haired princess who froze in surprise. The rest looked just as surprised.

"I don't… I don't want to be left alone again, please…"

"Aww!" He heard someone say but didn't open his eyes to see who. "Riveria, we can't leave him at the guild like this!"

"But the guild will be the best option Tiona. We can't take him home."

"Why can't we! Look at how he's hugging Ais, so cute!"

"Umm… Riveria-sama… not to interrupt, but he looks… very Familiar." A new voice suddenly joined in.

"Hmm? What do you mean lefi…" She trailed off, taking a second look at him.

Bell felt the girl he was hugging slowly pull herself out of his hold, instead kneeling down as he cracked his eyes open. She gave him an unsure but small smile, patting his hair lightly. "It's… it's okay. No one is going to hurt you.'' The boy was still not convinced. She bit her lip, giving a glance at Riveria. "... do you really want to come with us?"

Instead of answering, he latched himself to her arm. Right now, he considered her the safest to be around (considering she literally kicked the mean man away from him). Ais looked up at Riveria, giving her a sad pout. "Riveria…"

Riveria sighed and ran a hand down her face. "... Fine." She huffed out. "He can come along. But first, let me confirm something." Bell turned to her with a confused look. "What's your name?"

"B… Bell." Surprise fell around the group.

"Your Familia?"

"Umm… I don't know. Haruhime-san and Hestia-sama said I was with them."

Silence fell around them, the girls slowly taking in his appearance and words. Then-

"EEEHH?! ARGONAUT-KUN?!"

"Oh wow. You turned into a kid?!"

"Hnggghhh…" That whine/growl belonged to the other elf in the group.

"B-Bell…?!"

To say the least, Bell was yet again very confused.

* * *

"... the hell?" Bete stared at them confused and bemused, specifically at the white-haired boy in Ais's arms. They had just come back from the dungeon, but no one told him they'd kidnap a boy along the way.

Tiona gasped and covered Bell's ears. "Hey, no swearing around argonaut-kun!"

"... Bunny brat?" Bete squinted closer, seeing the many similarities. He let out a loud snort. "The guy turned into a toddler?!" By now the other members of the Loki Familia had noticed them. Finn had also joined them.

"... shouldn't he be with his Familia instead of here?" He sweat-dropped.

"I tried, but Tiona and Ais wouldn't let me return him to his goddess." Riveria gave out a sigh for the 100th time this day.

"Ais, Tiona, this is considered kidnapping."

"... No it's not. Bell agreed to come with us. Right Bell?"

Bell nodded silently, feeling bashful under all the attention and quickly turning to hide in the sword princess's hair. Ais looked delighted, to say the least. Finn quickly realized that she wouldn't let the cute boy go so soon and settled with just that.

"Riveria, you're dealing with the consequences."

"Don't push this on me you lazy pallum." Both of them disappeared down the hall.

"Ugggh he shouldn't be here...!" Bell heard the elf called 'Lefiya' mumble as she stomped past them, face red and looking upset. She was obviously upset with him, but what had he done exactly…? Tione and Tiona scattered as well, one after the captain and the other whining about Lefiya and Bete being stubborn. Before he could ponder on it anymore, Ais's gaze caught his attention.

"What… do you want to do, Bell?'' She smiled a small, affecTionate smile. He instantly took a liking to her, her arms and the safety she offered very much like Haruhime's. No one could blame him for growing shy and flustered.

"I… I don't know." He poked his fingers. "Can we… I…" His voice got even quieter as he continued, face flushing. Yes, Ais would admit, she did feel the way his adorableness threatened to damage her. "... go around the mansion…?"

"Mmhmm." They could settle with that. Although disappointed they could just sit back and let the sword princess play with his hair (they still looked inviting mind you), Ais also wanted him to have fun. Or, she just wanted to be with him. Because this boy in her arms _was Bell and he was not shying or running away,_ instead _readily hugging and clinging to her like she always wanted_. She huffed triumphantly, mentally shoving that knowledge in Bete's face.

Bell tugged on her arm motioning for her to put him down. With a small pout, she complied and took his hand instead. Had his hand always been this soft? So tiny!

 _Oh_ , Ais realized, looking back at all the unnatural, out of character thoughts she was having. This Bell was doing things to her and she couldn't even complain. She was doomed.

They started walking down the hallway. Bell looked around in wonder and awe, his eyes increasingly growing wider and shining brighter as he took in all the surroundings. His steps getting bouncier, he slipped his hand from Ais's to try and look out the window- which, here too, was too high to reach. Ais let out a chuckle.

"Are you surprised?"

"Mmhmm! Grandpa and I lived in a small house, but your and Hestia-sama's houses are so big and colorful!"

Now that she thought about it, she didn't know much about Bell's life before he came to orario. He didn't mention it, and she didn't bring it up. That… kinda didn't feel right. She wanted to know, but maybe when he was back to normal.

"Wooow, you have such a big garden!" He giggled when finally pulling himself to the window. Okay, next destination, go to the garden. Before she could ask him though, a loud voice startled both of them. Bell immediately let go of the window and rushed behind Ais, who was glaring- pouting?- at the red-haired goddess who had ungraciously interrupted them.

"Aizuuu! I heard you brought a certain shrimp's brat home!" Loki sounded, to say the least, not pleased. She walked over as fast as possible, stopping in front of the sword princess with a huff. "And you didn't even ask me for it!"

"... Do I really need to?"

"Yes you do," She let out a sigh, looking at the boy who peaked at her a bit frightened. She scowled. "Eeeh, that kid really turned into a toddler?"

Bell wanted to say something, but kept it to himself.

"... Ais-tan, return him to that shrimp now."

"N-no..! he wanted to stay and you can't take him away."

"His goddess is gonna be complaining to me afterwards! And besides, why do you care so much about this brat!"

"Because he's… he's cute and not like you. H-his goddess will understand."

"No she won't!" As their small argument continued, Bell found himself growing increasingly uneasy and silently ran down the hall and away from them. Fortunately, they didn't notice. Yes, he felt bad having to run away from Ais, but the other woman was too scary.

And now, he was lost again. How many times was he getting lost today?

He turned another corner as silently as possible, finding himself in another hallway. Thankfully, he could hear voices down the hall, meaning someone was there. He started running, the voices growing closer as he spotted a slightly open down from all the closed ones. Stumbling to a stop, he leaned over and looked through the door.

Inside were three people in total. All three he had already met in the hall, including the werewolf, the elf who had been upset, and the bubbly amazoness.

"Oh come on! And you, Lefiya! Why are you brooding over argonaut-kun being here?" Tiona poked Lefiya's cheek, who was still pouting. Her cheeks turned red and she huffed.

"B-because that human should be with his Familia, in his own house!"

"For once, I agree with blockhead here. Ais should really think before bringing him over." Bete gave a small 'tch'. Bell noticed his tail swishing around. Was he like Haruhime-san? Before he could really think, he moved forward and snuck behind the werewolf, hands reached out for that tail-

"I want him to turn back to his actual age as soon as possible, he's too much of a competition in this state-"

"Wh- what the hell?!" Bete's shout silenced them both, glancing over to see the mentioned boy hugging his tail looking too adorable for his own good. "The hell are you doing bunny brat! Let my tail go!"

"B-but it's soft…" Bell murmured, eyes filling with tears. Bete could feel the waterworks coming if he pulled his tail away, but the kid wasn't a freaking baby, right? He could handle it-

"Don't you even dare Bete." The threatening aura coming from the usually bubbly amazoness stopped him though. He growled, ready to lash out but decided against it. He'll handle the brat when he is back to normal. That would be a more fair battle. He'd never admit it but the kid was growing on him with that kind of cuteness-

"Argonaut-kun! Weren't you with Ais?" Tiona asked with a bright smile. Bell gave a shy nod, slightly intimidated by her energy. "Why are you here then?"

"... this red-haired angry woman came and… Ais-san started arguing with her…" That gave them an explanation enough. Their medelsom goddess. "So I… ran away and got lost…"

"Let's return him to his Familia right now!" Lefiya slammed his hands on the desk and shot up, startling Bell further. "It would solve this mess immediately!"

"Awww i didn't even get to spend time with argonaut-kun!" Tiona whined instead, trapping him in a hug. Bete growled in exasperation, done with all the drama for the day. This was why the Familia couldn't have calm, peaceful days.

At the moment, footsteps echoed through the hallway and Raul arrived around the corner, looking like he'd run round the whole city. "Bete-san, Tiona-san, there's a Familia at the front door! They're demanding to meet Loki and i'm not sure what's going on,"

Without a word, Bete grabbed Tiona and pulled her outside with him, both following Raul and leaving Bell with Lefiya. Alone.

Bell looked confused, looking back at the brooding elf who gave a glance and then a huff. He really wanted to know why she was so upset with him, but didn't find the courage to go up to her and ask himself. Maybe, if the curious part of him took over, he'd do just that. Right now, though, he could think nothing more of her than a stranger. Which she was, if you looked at the situation in hand. So, sparing him the fidgeting, she spoke up. "... Ais-san really likes you, doesn't she." He blinked. "She liked you before, and she probably likes you even more now. You didn't even leave any room for competition." she looked depressed, he noted. "... You're so mean…"

Confused as he may be, he knew leaving her like that wouldn't be nice. His grandpa said so. If a girl is upset by something you did, apologize and comfort her. So he walked up to her and pushed himself on the chair beside her. She watched slightly confused and irritated, but then he stood up on said chair to match her height before putting both his hands on her cheeks.

 _Soft_ , crossed her mind. His hands were so warm and soft.

"I'm sorry if I did anything to upset you. D-don't be sad." He tilted his head, looking just as sad as she did. "I-I don't understand what you're saying, but I'm sorry."

Lefiya blinked rapidly, eyes stinging with tears. No matter how much she wanted to blame him, she couldn't help the warmth that spread in her chest. "Uuuhhh… You're so mean…" she took his hands in her own, repeating her words again as she gave a small sniff.

Before the heartwarming scene could go on, Bete walked in the door looking pissed. "Oe, bunny brat! Your Familia is at the door and your goddess is crying her eyes out. Come on, we're going." This alerted Bell and Lefiya, who immediately followed him.

….

When arriving at the scene, they noted the chaos unfolding.

"YOU KIDNAPPED HIM!"

"I'm… sorry."

"Goddess Hestia, please!" Eina sighed. "You shouldn't make a ruckus. Important thing is, he wasn't kidnapped by a bandit."

After the Hestia Familia plus the hostess of fertility lost the young boy, they went into panic and spread across orario to look for him. Going to the guild, they also got help from Eina and a few other guild members. On their search, they came across Mord who told them everything, hence how they arrived at the twilight manor.

The worried Haruhime immediately noticed the newcomers with Bell. "Bell-sama! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Nothing happened, right?" She had picked him up her arms by now.

"That… that's Bell-kun?!" Eina lost her composure for a split second, sure, but no one blamed her. Except maybe Hestia.

"We can assure you, he was safe and sound when we found him." Riveria spoke up. "And… my sincere apologies. Ais and Tiona were the ones who insisted on taking him and Bell Cranel didn't have any objections either." Mentioned girls didn't look one bit sorry.

"T-to be fair, Bell should stick with us. You lost him, didn't you?" Ais had a small pout on her lips. "He'd… he'd be safer with high level adventurers, wouldn't he?" Everyone paused at the suggestion, some growing skeptical at her words. She did have a point.

"I absolutely agree!" Tiona waved her arms around, just wanting to spend some time with him. Lefiya timidly raised her hand, as if asking for permission to speak.

"M-may i ask if he stays longer too? I... I also think he'd be safer him. I-isn't everyone in your familia below level 3 and so?"

"In that case, me and my comrades would take care of him." Ryu stepped in, Syr and Anya blinking when she spoke. In truth she really just didn't want to leave Bell to the Loki Familia, call it jealousy or protectiveness. "We are above level 3, so he'd have no problem with us."

"Ryu is right nya!"

"You all just want to steal him, that's the truth!" Hestia, having been only listening, burst out with a cry.

"Wouldn't it solve your problem is you asked the brat himself?" Bete had no idea what he had unleashed on poor Bell. All the girls turned to Bell, who jumped in surprised.

"Who do you want to go with Argonaut-kun? Us, or Hestia-sama?" Bell didn't have an answer, instead hiding behind Haruhime's hair. That was, until big sister Eina stepped in looking rather murderous.

"What… do you think you're doing?" The argument disbanded at that, none wanting to deal with an angry guild advisor.

"Well, fine! Thank you. For taking him before anyone else could. But i'm not forgiving you wallenwhat'syourname! You had bad intentions!"

"My Aizu did not!"

"Haruhime-san, are we going home?" Bell asked the renard whilst the shouting competition between Hestia and Loki continued. Haruhime nodded with a smile. "Can… Can I say goodbye to them?"

Ais watched Loki and Hestia continue their argument, not noticing the boy running up to her. She did, when he tugged on her dress. "... ? Bell?" She kneeled down, only to stumble back when he threw himself on her in a hug. As soon as the hug came, he let go and went to Lefiya next, doing the same exact thing with her. The rest watched in bewilderment, before Tiona started to whine as he went back to Haruhime.

"No fair I want a hug too!"

"We'll take our leave now." There was a bite in Ryu's words when she bowed, and no one was blaming her. After watching that, all the women subconsciously wanted a hug too.

Luckily for Haruhime, he stuck with her the rest of the day.

…..

Bell would remember what went on the day before. That was what naza said while cradling the boy in her arms in an excuse of ' _checking and finding out why he was kid_ '. Apparently, it was a curse likely placed on him when he came in contact with a magical item. Fortunately it would only last a day. Which is why when Bell woke up to Haruhime's peaceful, pale sleeping face, he couldn't help but yelp and fall off the bed. Next came all the memories. The rest of the day was spent with him going to everyone who had seen him in that state and apologize profusely for his actions.

"That's okay, Bell Cranel." Riveria chuckled lightly. "You were quite cute for your age." That made his face go instantly red. Ais wanted to say something only to be pulled away as Tiona dragged them back home, saying something about training (the amazoness was jealous she didn't get a hug).

He spoke up before Lefiya left. "... I-I meant what I said yesterday."

"... I guess." She gave a slight smile, before walking inside as well. Slightly disappointed at her response, he turned around to Haruhime, who had come along. They started their walk to join the rest in the dungeon, Haruhime silently giggling as they did. Bell tilted his head at her in confusion.

"Something wrong Haruhime-san?"

"No, it's just that… you really like fluffy tails, don't you?"

Yes, Bell regretted remembering that day.

 **... Yaaaa I just wrote this without a specific plot in mind, but man I need to give poor Eina some loving! Who knows, might write a sequel if i feel like it xD Bell might have been a bit out of character with his boldness but that's me throwing in that childish curiousity every kid has so don't mind it too much. Apologies for the late chapter and hope you enjoyed! Until next time! (❁ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*✲ﾟ*｡⋆**


	15. They Forgot What Day It Was (Short Chap)

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

The lock of jet black hair peaked around from the corner, the owner of said hair turning back to her comrades and motioning them forward, ushering them through the door as quietly as possible. The big doors closed behind her, the sound echoing through the halls.

The girl from the far east let out a sigh of relief shooting one last look around her before turning to her familia. The only ones present in front of her were Haruhime and Welf.

"I-is everything okay Mikoto? It's in the middle of the night and yet you brought us outside our manson… is something wrong?" The renard asked worriedly, looking anxious. Mikoto inwardly apologized for having woken up this late just to get this plan through.

"Don't tell me another one of your friends from the far east is kidnapped here in orario." Welf made a face and Mikoto also mentaly apologized to him for having punched awake and dragged him off his bed.

"Everything is fine Haruhime, don't worry! And no, Welf, we're not rescuing anyone today." Mikoto assured with a slight chuckle. Then she turned serious. "I actually wanted your help with something else."

Haruhime and Welf exchanged looks. "What do you-"

"Is-" They jumped out of their skin and whipped out ready to attack, only to come face to face with… sword princess. "... this where we were supposed to meet?" Ais asked with a tilt of head. Behind her stood a cheery Misha, waving at them.

Again, the two hestia familia members exchanged looks and turned to Mikoto. "Mikoto, what…"

The girl, in return, just smirked.

…..

Bell had thought out the schedule today. He'd first go to meet ais for training early in the morning, then back home would discuss the plans about going to the dungeon. Which floor they were going to, for how long (he'll ask everyone else's opinion too of course, didn't want to exhaust them), what they'd be collecting and so on. It would be simple, it would be effective, nothing could possibly go wrong.

Putting on the last piece of his armor, he stretched one last time before stepping out the door and into the fresh morning air. The sun had yet to rise. Perfect, meant he was going as planned, not too late.

"... but… sure?"

"...yes i'm… notice…"

The distant murmuring reached his ears before he could head out. One voice sounded that of a male, and the other a female. They were far away, he noted. In fact, they sounded really close to the mansion. And they sounded familiar too…

Whoever they were, they were around the corner of the mansion. He discarded his plan of heading to the walls to train, this sounded important. Inching closer to the corner, he took in a deep breath and dare himself to look around-

-and nearly fell over.

It was Ais and Welf. Both were muttering something to each other. Now that he was closer, he could clearly hear what they were saying.

"But, darling, we're in different familias." Ais spoke in her usual deadpan voice, tears? In her eyes.

What.

""It does not matter my love." Welf took her hand in his own-

WHAT.

-and spoke in a gentle, soothing manner. "Our love will win over all the hardships that come towards us."

Their _love_?

Bell watched at exchange with wide eyes and open mouth, brain railing to understand the fuckery in front of him. His surprise allowed his guard to drop, meaning he might as well be in front of them and they might as well have noticed him by now- unless, they were blind. Which they apparently were, seeing they _hadn't seen him yet despite him just standing there and gaping at them like a fish out of water_.

"But, darling…" Ais raised her hand to gently stroke his jaw-

Bell nearly gagged.

"How will we tell them about… about our secret marriage..."

He was going to faint, he was sure of it. Secret marriage? They got _married_?! No no, this had to be a joke, they had to be joking.

"Soon, my love-"

It was like he was watching his worst fears come undone before him.

"First, we must get rid of Bell." Welf declared with a frown.

 _Excuse me?_ Bell was near offended by that sentence. Get rid of him? What was he, an obstacle in their stupid, illegal realtionship (that sounded so fake they might as well have brought the idea straight from hell)? _Come back to the mansion Welf, i'll make sure to interrogate you as much as possible._

"But darling-"

Ais needed to stop calling him that! Choose another name atleast!

"-He's 2 levels higher than you, and much stronger. Wouldn't it be better to let me fight him instead?"

"No, my honeybuns-"

Oh goddess these nicknames were _killing_ him.

"-i must prove I am worthy of you. And for that, i must defeat my leader!"

Ais looked almost excited at his idea. "You're so manly… i'm glad to have found someone like you."

"Me too, my love." They slowly leaned in and Bell was already having a heart attack-

He turned away, kicking his feet against the ground and racing away. If he thought he heard laughter or shouts behind him, he didn't turn around. He kept running away from the pure nightmare he had heard and witnessed (it was a prank, he was sure of it).

At last he reached the guild, huffing and sucking in as much air as possible. He knew running that much wasn't necessary but the images still burned in his head. This kinda hurt, honestly. No, this hurt a lot. It burned like the hot fire. He didn't want to think fo that now (or maybe he did)-

He stumbled up the counter where he knew his advisor would be without any doubt.

Eina, having been chatting with her bubbly coworker, noticed the loud thumb at the register desk and turned herself to the adventurer there. The adventurer had slammed his head against the desk so she couldn't see his face, but the pure while hair-

"Ah, Bell!" She beamed, glad to see him. He hadn't been around lately, she had noted. He'd been so busy with his familia, the dungeon and balancing everything in between that they never had time to spend together anymore. "It's good to see you again, how's it been going in the dungeon?"

"... good, Eina." He muttered out sounding exhausted. Then he suddenly shot up, as if remembering something not only startling Eina but Misha beside her too. The look of determination on his face now slightly scared her.

"Eina! Has there been any report of Ais Wallenstein marrying Welf Crozzo?!" The volume of his voice echoed throughout the guild, reaching and silencing every person in the hall. He didn't care, more or less. Eina was staring at him like he'd committed the most horrifying of crimes while Misha's cheeks puffed out and she slammed her hands on her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"... y… you're serious?"

"Dead serious!"

"Oh my god what-" Misha wheezed out leaning against the table. "Why are you guys forgetting what day it is today-!"

An idea came to mind. The pink haired girl quickly opened the folder of her desk and whipped out a file, giving Bell a bright, but very suspicious, grin. "Hey young brother, i think i have your answers." She eagerly handed- more like shoved, the folder in Bell's arms. The boy fumbled before grabbing it and giving her a look.

Frankly, he didn't trust her words.

Still, he opened the folder.

Moments later as his eyes scanned the first page, they widened and he slowly looked up at Eina.

"...?!" She jumped when he started crying, handing her the file while trying to wipe away his eyes. She also read the folder.

" _... Ais Wallenstein and Welf Crozzo were married on the xx of the month xxxxx. Eina tulle was the one having witnessed the vows and married them off..._ " She slammed the folder after that and turned to give Misha one of the deadliest glares she could muster. "Misha… what is this?"

"Ahem, look over there, an adventurer! I have to help him!" And Misha escaped before she could be questioned further. Eina sighed and rubbed her temple glancing up at the broken boy- who did not look so broken anymore.

"It's not fair… i'm gonna go challenge him!" He declared now with a determined face she loved seeing, and turned on his feet. She blinked.

"W-wait, what do you mean?" She asked, growing worried. Before he could answer though, the guild door slammed open and in stepped the mentioned 'couple'.

"Ah, Bell!" Welf dramatically put a hand over his face, turning away. "I have found you, my rival!"

"What…?" Bell gave him a look. A look that screamed 'what the hell Is this?'. His eyes turned to the silent Ais who was behind the smith. As if noticing his attention on her, she jumped in on the act.

"I… my darling must defeat you to have… a claim on me..?" She trailed off unsure. Nearby he was sure he heard Misha facepalm.

"... We, never had a relationship in the first place?" He offered back- now matter how much he wanted to. Ais blinked and Welf coughed.

"ANYWAYS! GET READY TO BE SLAYED, MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL!"

Welf pulled out his long-sword and Bell stepped back startled. He was actually serious?! Before he could say anything, the smith charged at him, pulling the sword to his side to make a quick slash. On instinct the boy pulled out his knife and moments later the sword connected with said knife. To Welf's surprise the sword simply slid against the blade of the knife, Bell's gaze intense at his movements.

Moments later a foot greeted him straight across the face and he was instantly knocked out.

Bell blinked in surprise, silence filling the guild. Before Bell's hands flew to his head.

"- WAAAH I MURDERED Welf!"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING BELL!"

"Umm…" Everyone looked up at the unsure Ais. "... is it over now?"

…..

The whole thing was an April fools prank. Mikoto, being the one to follow traditions, had thought up quite a strategy and dragged not only Haruhime and Welf, but Misha and Ais in too to make it believable. Ais and Welf were never married, they were never married and they definitely did not kiss.

" _No offense but… I have no interest in you."_ Was what Ais had said before they had started their act. Welf's pride had been hurt.

Which is why, as they explained the whole thing to a clearly distraught Bell, Eina wasn't surprised when Bell ended up giving another spin-kick across Welf's face (He later apologized of course).

Ah, April fools.

Such a nice day.

 **…TEE-HEE! Lol ignore this chapter this is complete crack (I should have put this note at the start to warn you but where's the fun in that)**

 **Shin Hyo Joon: Thank uu, i'll keep that in mind  
Saterllizersama: Glad you enjoyed it!  
Marshall Cross Marian: Haha point made  
Metropolismania: Thank you! I have yet to read the summary of Episode Freya but I'm a bit familiar with their interactions (The christmas special in Danmemo). I'll try Reading it and making it accurate, the idea is intruiging!  
CompletelyNobody: Thanks, i'll try it out someday!  
helioscrimson001: Lol xD  
Axzuin: I have no idea what you're talking about :D  
Guest: Thanks, gotcha I'll take note of it XD  
FearfulFan1987: Hehe thank you glad you liked it!**

 **I'm not praticularly sure when this might post. Depending on the time zone you're in, 1st April might have already passed or the day hasn't even started (°⊱,°)┌. This wasn't taken seriously when written so it's a small special for the occasion. Now, the important question is... should I write humor for the next, or something serious? Till next time, hope you enjoyed!** **ヽ(●´∀｀)/**


End file.
